


Summer Nights

by AlxSteele



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (and beyond), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Misunderstandings, More tags to be added, Mutual Pining, Summer Camp, Summer Romance, but only a little!, cliches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/pseuds/AlxSteele
Summary: Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane had the whirlwind summer romance everyone dreams about while volunteering as camp counselors. Neither planned on falling for each other on late nights spent sitting on the docks, talking for endless hours. And they definitely didn’t think it through, living in different states as they did. Now, summer’s over and neither can seem to stop thinking about the lake and all that happened there. On top of that, Magnus is forced to move to a new town for his senior year of high school. He's convinced the world is out to get him until he comes across a certain dark-haired boy.





	1. Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> A new fic, whaaat? I'd like to dedicate this to two lovely people: Maud and Luna, who've been hearing me talk about this fic for months and months, and who are awesome, and basically, I love and appreciate you guys! <3
> 
> Things to expect from this fic: fluff, kissing, flashbacks to summer camp, wooing, dates, Malec being cute and in love, and, yes, okay, slight angst eventually but it won't last long and won't be as painful as certain angst I've written! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Fic title from Summer Nights from Grease which parts of this are LOOSELY based on, like if you love Grease you'll recognize a few things as Grease-esque but it's not a Grease AU. Chapter titles will be from my playlist for this fic, so listen to the songs if you want to follow the playlist for the story. And don't forget to yell at me on [Tumblr @imawriteriwrite](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> If you wanted to live tweet or something it'd be cool if you used #SummerNightsFic

“ _Soooo_ ,” Isabelle said, giving Alec a knowing look. They were standing outside the high school on the first day of Alec’s senior year. Jace and Clary were also there, along with Raj and Lydia, all giving Alec the same look. Isabelle sat on the stair rail, eyes narrowed, drumming her fingers on her leg impatiently.

Alec rolled his eyes. He’d only been back from camp for two days and he’d been ducking his siblings ever since. Even Max had gotten in on it, cornering Alec in the kitchen with Isabelle and Jace before leaving for boarding school. Still, he hadn’t said a word about his summer, which he’d spent being a counselor at the camp he used to go to.

“I told you,” Alec said, sighing. “Nothing happened.” He shifted, looking away from their gathered group. A few feet away, Clary’s best friend stood with a few people he vaguely recognized, all of whom were in drama together. His eyes continued across the courtyard, he nodded to a few people from the baseball team, ignoring his friends narrowed gazes all the while.

“Clearly _something_ happened,” Isabelle said, folding her arms crossly. “I know you met someone.”

Alec stood still, holding his ground. He forced his expression blank, holding back the blush that threatened to give him away by staring up at the bright, cloudless sky. “What makes you say that?”

“Because, I face-timed you and I saw the look in your eyes then and when you got home. I know you, Alec. Now tell me, who he is? Please?” she added with a smirk.

Alec made the mistake of looking over and catching a glimpse of her puppy eyes before looking away again. Sighing, he shook his head as the bell rang. “It doesn’t matter Izzy, I’ll never see him again anyway.”

Alec could feel Isabelle’s disbelieving gaze on his back as he headed inside, could sense that she wouldn’t drop the subject that easily. He would tell her, eventually, he wanted to. He just wanted to keep the memories, keep _Magnus,_ the beautiful sparkling boy he’d met at camp, to himself. Just for a bit. Until he stopped feeling like he’d left his heart back at the lake.

***

_“Shh,” Magnus said, pressing his finger to Alec’s lips as Alec fell against him, laughing on the edge of the dock. “Someone will hear us.”_

_Alec shivered, staring into Magnus’ eyes as he slowly moved his finger away from Alec’s mouth._

_Straightening up, Alec grew serious. “What are we doing?” he whispered, trying not to notice how the moonlight made Magnus’ skin gleam, his eyes shine, or the way Magnus’ hair fell perfectly across his forehead now that it wasn’t gelled up, and the way his abs glistened, his shirt discarded back near the trees somewhere. His heart still raced, skin felt too tight, too hot from when Magnus had run his hands up Alec’s chest, pulling his shirt off. The last thing he needed to do was get so caught up staring at Magnus that he forgot to breathe, or walked right off the dock._

_“Swimming, obviously,” Magnus smirked before laughing at Alec’s panicked look. “Don’t worry, darling. I fully intend on keeping my pants on.” With that, he leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to Alec’s lips, leaving them tingling as he stepped back and dove off the edge of the dock, straight into the lake._

_Alec rushed to the edge, electricity sparking through him from Magnus’ kiss. A second later, Magnus came up, hair slicked to his forehead, grinning widely. The moonlight illuminated his face perfectly. Alec had been speechless the first time he saw Magnus, no one should legally be allowed to be so beautiful and he was struck again now, drops of water dripping down Magnus’ face; expression turning devious as he smirked at Alec._

_“Coming, Alexander?” Magnus called._

_Alec hesitated but… But they only had one week left at camp. Magnus would go back to New York, Alec would go back to his small town. To his strict parents whose reaction to him telling them he was gay was to send him away for the summer — not that Alec really minded, he’d been a camp counselor the last two years anyway. Back to school and the same old people he’d known forever. Back to being invisible. He didn’t quite understand what he had here, with Magnus, but he knew, whatever it was, he wouldn’t find it back home. And he wasn’t ready to let go of it yet._

_With a deep breath, Alec took a few steps back before running forward, cannonballing straight into the lake._

_***_

Magnus sighed, long and dramatic as they stopped in front of the high school. He wasn’t entirely sure how he ended up here. He’d gotten back from camp — something he’d signed up for last minute, he’d needed something to put on his college application and, most importantly, he’d needed to get out of town, away from his toxic ex-girlfriend and her mind games — and his mom had already been packed. The house emptied. The furniture already on its way to their new house. In some small-town Magnus couldn’t even remember the name of. And Magnus – Magnus Bane, player, drama nerd, free-wheeling bisexual, was going to some tiny middle of nowhere, everyone knows everyone, high school. This was going to be… Interesting.

“This is what’s best for us, Magnus, for you. A fresh start, a new school. It’s only for a year.”

Magnus sighed but didn’t complain. He’d put his mother through enough over the years. Everything with Camille last year, leading to skipping classes and having to repeat a year. The worry she’d gone through every night Magnus was out who knew where, doing who knew what, guided by the bitch queen…

Magnus was determined to make this year as painless as possible. For everyone involved. He’d get through it. Graduate. Get into a decent college, get a part-time job and then…something. To be completely honest, Magnus’ future was a little undecided at the moment. He’d been on track to get a scholarship to an amazing school where he could study dance but then, Camille, and everything quickly crashed and burned.

Magnus shook his head. There was no use dwelling on the past. The worst part of the move was simply that he hadn’t had a break since his flight landed, they’d left nearly right away so they could make it in time for Magnus’ first day. Therefore, he had not gotten to spend the last days before school as planned, which had been to lay in bed, reliving every moment of the summer.

Magnus suppressed a grin, kissing his mother’s cheek before sliding out of the car. He’d always wanted a summer romance, something passionate and fleeting but all-consuming. Something he would always look back on as the best part of his high school years. He hadn’t accounted for how terrible it was when it ended but hey, everything ended eventually, right?

His name still floated through Magnus’ head when he wasn’t paying attention, his voice filling Magnus’ dreams. _Alexander._

***

_Magnus had arrived at camp expecting the summer to pass excruciatingly slowly, like the last three weeks of it had but with the added bonus of taking care of snot-nosed kids. He’d gotten out of the car, reminding his mom that he was old enough for her not to have to tell him “don’t get in trouble now, you hear?” rolling his eyes as he waved goodbye to her._

_The camp was near a lake, six cabins plus the mess hall and the camp directors cabin. Magnus had been thoroughly unimpressed as he eyed the other counselors gathering near the mess hall to get assignments before the kids arrived. Magnus had lugged his (overly heavy) bag over to them, smiling friendly and ignoring the curious glances he got for his slicked-up hair with its pink streak, the makeup around his eyes and his clothes that were, admittedly, not fit for camp but it was all he had, thank you very little. And he believed in making a good first impression._

_“We’re still waiting for one more,” the camp director, a stern looking woman with her dark hair in a tight bun, said, glancing at the pocket watch hanging around her neck._

_Magnus hummed, staring at his nails, already mourning them. He and Cat had gone for mani-pedis just the other day and there was no way he’d have time to do them again until he got back home. It was going to be a very long month._

_An uber expensive black BMW came reeling into the clearing just then, distracting everyone. Magnus raised an unimpressed eyebrow as the passenger door opened. A pair of black boots was the first thing he saw, followed by long — extremely long — legs, clad in tight black jeans. A wide torso covered in - yup, more black. Who was this guy? Magnus wondered, briefly checking out the guy's ass as he leaned back into the car, face hidden from Magnus’ view. Magnus had thought his skinny jeans, low cut dark green shirt and gray vest was overdoing it but this guy was going to die within a day with the amount of black he was wearing. Who wore a leather jacket to camp?_

_Magnus arched an eyebrow as the boy stood up, a girl’s voice calling out loud enough for him to hear, “Don’t kill any children, Alec!”_

_Magnus smirked, the expression freezing on his face when the boy turned around. To say he was handsome was an understatement. He was tall, at least a little taller than Magnus, with messy dark hair and Magnus was sure his eyes would be striking when he got closer. He was beautiful and sexy and Magnus forgot to breathe for a moment before quickly looking away so as to appear unimpressed._

_The car door slammed, footsteps neared as the car tore out of the clearing, leaving a cloud of dust behind._

_The boy stopped near Magnus, rubbing the back of his neck, head ducked low. “Sorry,” the boy said, and fuck, even his voice was sexy. “Izzy is a terrible driver. We nearly died on the way here.”_

_“Well, glad you could finally make it,” the camp director snarked, turning quickly to her clipboard._

_As she droned on about what their responsibilities would be once the kids arrived, Magnus snuck glances of the boy from the corners of his eye. Alec, the girl had called him. Short for something? Alexander? And who was the girl, girlfriend? Friend? Sister?_

_Magnus nodded absently as he was given his cabin assignment and a list of the names of the children who would be in his cabin. As soon as the director walked away, Magnus turned to face Alec, putting on his best charming grin and sticking his hand out._

_“I’m Magnus Bane,” he said._

_Alec looked up and yup, gorgeous eyes. A nice hazel color that was even more apparent as Alec looked Magnus up and down quickly, flushing slightly._

_“Um. I— Alec. I’m Alec.”_

_The boy blushed even further. This might not be so bad after all, Magnus thought, unconsciously swaying his shoulders back and forth in a small shimmy. Despite the blush, Alec offered a small, star-struck smile that had Magnus’ heart skipping a beat._

_Magnus grinned all but purring his response, “Nice to meet you, Alexander.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short but I hope you're at least intrigued, let me know what you think in the comments. Depending on how things go I might post chapter two like Monday? And then it should be weekly updates! Anyone who may be curious, Paparazzi will be updated next Friday!
> 
> Comments and kudos are love and I love all you, thanks for reading! <3<3
> 
> P.s. the flashbacks will continue off and on throughout most of the fic and I'm planning on 15 chapters but I'm not positive on that yet!


	2. Start Of Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading and the nice comments on the first chapter! XOXOX
> 
> Chapter title from High School Musical because you can't write a high school AU without listening to those soundtracks, right???

The first day of school passed as quick as always. Before Alec knew it, he was sitting down at lunch, Isabelle and Lydia giving him identical looks – eyebrows raised, mouths set – while Raj ate quickly, as disinterested as ever.

Alec opened his water, taking a small sip and cursing his luck at getting stuck in the same lunch period as Isabelle.

“What?” Alec asked when he couldn’t take their looks any longer.

“Tell us,” Isabelle demanded.

“No.” Alec loved his sister, he really did. Isabelle was his favorite person in the world but she could be a little too nosy. Somehow always knowing…everything, even without him telling her. He was surprised she hadn’t already tracked down his summer fling. Alec ignored the pang in his heart at the thought of Magnus. He couldn’t get him out of his mind…

“Alec,” Izzy started, distracting him from his thoughts.

Lydia sighed, setting her hand on Isabelle’s arm to stop her. “Look, Alec, I’ve known you forever, right? We’re best friends?” she asked, looking at Alec straight on, wearing her no-nonsense look which, admittedly, rarely left her face.

Alec knew he may as well give in, so he just sighed. “Yes.” Couldn’t they give him this one? Just for a few days. He was doing his best to not think of Magnus and everything that had happened. Trying not to think of the fact that they were now a state away from each other, had never even exchanged numbers, and would never see each other again. He didn’t want to remember just how much he didn’t want this to be a summer fling but something more.

“And you tell your best friends when something good happens, don’t you?” Lydia continued, leveling Alec with a determined look. “I told you about John when we met in London last summer, didn’t I? I told you all about my winter break there. And this summer with him. And we all know Isabelle shares far too much of her personal life, so you owe us.”

“Hey!” Izzy shouted, nearly knocking over her water bottle as she turned to glare at Lydia.

Raj snorted a few feet away and Alec leveled him with his own glare.

Lydia shrugged. “It’s true,” she said sadly.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, slumping slightly in her seat. “Yeah,” she said, turning her eyes to Alec. “Now spill.”

Alec picked at his lunch, mind spinning as his eyes swept the courtyard, looking for a distraction. It was a nice day so they were eating outside under the big tree. He didn’t even know what to say, where to start to describe everything that had happened in just a few short weeks. Eventually, he just admitted, “I don’t know where to start.”

Isabelle beamed, leaning across the table, eyes sparkling. “What did he look like? What happened? Did you kiss? How was the kiss? Where was the first one? Just tell. Me. _Everything_.”

Alec took another sip of water, he already regretted this. He latched on to Isabelle’s first question, mind easily conjuring a picture of Magnus, smirking at him from the kayak. “He’s…beautiful,” Alec said, not noticing how his voice dropped low. “I’ve never seen someone so beautiful.”

“Sexy?” Isabelle prompted while Lydia listened closely, eating her salad. Isabelle had pushed her food to the side, staring at Alec with a frightening intensity. Raj groaned from the other end of the table but they just ignored him.

Alec smirked despite himself, mind turning to the first time he saw Magnus without a shirt on when they were setting up the obstacle course and he claimed it was far too hot and the sun was now his nemesis. All bronzed skin and chiseled muscles.

“That’s a yes,” Lydia smirked, studying Alec’s expression.

“Uh — Yeah,” Alec cleared his throat and sat up straight, forcing the image of a shirtless Magnus from his mind.

“So,” Izzy said, pulling her hair out of her face and tying it up behind her. “What else?”

Alec hesitated a moment, staring down at his food though he wasn’t hungry. “He’s funny and smart, really smart. And nice,” Alec said, memories of the summer playing out in his head as he talked. Magnus grinning. Teasing Alec. Teaching his campers. Under the moonlight on the dock —

“It wasn’t his first choice to be a counselor, he kind of fell into it but he was really good with his cabin. I wasn’t even mad when they beat us for the camp cup.”

Isabelle and Lydia gasped at the same time, even Raj let out a disbelieving sound, looking up from his phone.

“ _You_ ,” Lydia started, leaning forward like Isabelle. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, not mad that someone beat you for the camp cup that you’ve won every year since you first went to that camp when you were eight years old?”

“Wow,” Isabelle said, eyes wide. “He must’ve been amazing.”

Alec played with his water bottle, not even bothering to roll his eyes at them. “He was,” he said simply.

“Who would’ve thought, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, who’s been repressed basically his whole life, and a sordid summer fling,” Izzy said, shaking her head in amazement as she finally dug into her burger. “I’m so proud.”

Alec snorted before narrowing his eyes at them. “It wasn’t sordid,” he admonished. “It was…innocent. And stop using my full name.”

Izzy snickered, which Alec ignored. But then Lydia snorted.

Turning to his best friend, he glared, he knew he couldn’t trust his siblings but he’d thought he could at least trust Lydia.

“Sorry, Alec, but innocent? Really? You sound like you’re five years old.”

Alec rolled his eyes, quickly pushing to his feet. “I gotta go. No more information for either of you.”

“Wait! Do you love him? Did you sleep together? Did you share marshmallows at the bonfire?”

Snorting, Alec ignored their calls for him to come back and shouted apologies, waving at Raj as he left.

Innocent wasn’t the right word, but he didn’t know the right word. Or he did but they were too cliché. It wasn’t a normal summer fling, it wasn’t just a _fling_. It wasn’t really like that at all. Nothing like how Alec pictured a summer fling. For one, you were supposed to forget all about them as soon as you got home. And secondly…they weren’t supposed to make you feel things you’ve never felt before, things you were worried you’d never feel for anyone. It started as a crush and ended too soon but…it was something special. While it lasted. Something else entirely, something Alec was afraid to put words to. It did no good. It was over. He’d probably never see Magnus again.

***

_Magnus pressed close in the lake that night, their bodies wet and warm in the cool water as a light breeze blew through the trees. The stars in the sky reflected in the dark blue water. Alec’s heartbeat tripled, he’d never felt so much at once before. Nervous and excited, happy and terrified. He’d never felt the urge to kiss someone so badly, more a need than a want, a pulling in his gut. They’d kissed a few times by then, even spending a memorable night on the dock, kissing for hours, but Alec wasn’t sure how to instigate it. He always waited too long, letting the moment pass._

_Magnus looped one arm around Alec’s neck to hold them close together as they tread water, using the other to slick his hair back out of his eyes. The sounds of the world seemed to disappear, the wind whistling, crickets chirping, and owls hooting replaced by the sound of Alec’s pulse racing. There was barely any space between them, the water cooling his overheating skin as he stared at Magnus, unable to look away, not that he wanted to. Their bodies brushed together and he briefly forgot how to breathe._

_Magnus smiled softly, his eyes looking more gold than green in the moonlight reflected off the water. “You know,” he whispered, leaning even closer. “You can kiss me. If you want.”_

_One of the first things Alec had noticed about Magnus, that had taken him off guard and made him realize “wow, this guy was something”. Was how confident he was, how sure of himself. It’d caught Alec unaware and he hadn’t been able to look away since. The way Magnus walked and talked and dressed, so effortlessly confident and yet, there’d been moments of vulnerability that Magnus had let him see that Alec treasured more than any of the other moment’s they’d shared the last few weeks._

_Since the moment Alec saw him, when Isabelle pulled up to camp that day to drop Alec off, he was a goner. He’d never seen someone like Magnus, who wore flashy clothes and glitter in his hair. And when he’d turned to Alec, introducing himself with that small, teasing smile that Alec had gotten to love over the last weeks, Alec’s heart had stopped. It wasn’t just that he was beautiful, or that from what Alec could tell he had a very nice body, there was something…magnetic, magical about him that Alec was immediately drawn towards. It didn’t take long, over the next few days to see that his first impression was right. He was a goner for Magnus Bane._

_Magnus’ words finally registered as he smirked at Alec, waiting._

_Alec swallowed dryly. Any confidence he had vanished when confronted with beautiful boys and yet… And yet, Alec could only think of a few people he was as comfortable around as he was Magnus, and all of them he’d known for most of his life._

_“Okay,” Alec whispered, voice hoarse. He saw Magnus smile before he closed his eyes, leaning in to capture Magnus’ lips._

_Just like every other time, the second their lips touched, it was electricity. Alec’s pulse raced, mind spinning a million miles a minute. He’d never kissed many people but he was sure it was a one in a million thing, to find someone whose kiss could make you forget that there was a whole world out there, beyond the two of you. Alec never wanted to kiss someone who didn’t make him feel like he couldn’t breathe unless they were touching, ever again. He didn’t want to find someone else whose kiss did the same thing, he wanted it to just be Magnus. And that was terrifying. Because it was just the summer._

_Fueled by his thoughts, Alec leaned further into the kiss._ _Magnus smiled into the kiss, tangling his hands in Alec’s hair and holding him close._

_Why would Alec ever want to kiss anyone but Magnus? Magnus, who stayed in the lake that got colder and colder, kissing Alec like there was nothing else in the world he would rather do. Who looked at him in a way Alec had never been looked at before, that sent his heart skipping, tripping over itself with every other beat. Magnus, who Alec was fairly sure he was fa—_

_Cutting his own thoughts off, Alec focused on the moment, Magnus and the water and the searing kiss, turning his thoughts off as well as he ever could._

_When they finally pulled themselves away from each other and the lake, shivering in the cool breeze that was suddenly a lot less friendly, they grabbed the towels they’d brought, huddling close on the dock for warmth. Despite his freezing feet, Alec never once complained or considered going back as they sat there, talking for hours._

_***_

Magnus had just sat down in homeroom that morning when he was cornered by two grinning students. One looked like a classic nerd in a Star Wars t-shirt and glasses, jeans ripped — not in a purposeful fashion — and hair a mess; his grin was a little disconcerting. Next to him was a girl in a tight green tshirt, her hair curling around her head. Magnus was instantly jealous of her skin which was dark and smooth, not a blemish in sight even without makeup. Magnus would kill to have that kind of perfect skin. She too smiled, but it wasn’t as creepy as the boys’.

“Hello?” Magnus said after they continued to stare at him. The teacher was paying no attention, everyone else in the class talking amongst themselves, sharing stories of their summers and sparing Magnus a glance every few minutes. He knew he stood out, having picked out his outfit carefully for that very reason. He may as well show his fellow classmates exactly who he was on day one. He wore a shimmery blue low-cut shirt, tight black pants, and his normal array of jewelry complete with snake cuff earing. “Can I help you?”

The girl grinned wider, moving to the empty desk to Magnus’ left and snagging the chair. She sat on it backward, leaning close to Magnus.

“We’re the welcoming community,” the boy said, leaning on the girl’s desk.

The girl rolled her eyes. “We’re your new friends,” she said, holding her hand out. “I’m Maia and this is Simon, we’re the outcasts. We’ll show you around, if you want.”

That was how Magnus made his first friends. Back home, he’d had one best friend, Catarina Loss whom he’d already called half a dozen times since moving a few days ago, and kind of just knew everyone else. He couldn’t call them friends, merely acquaintances.

Magnus considered Maia’s hand for a moment before taking it, offering her a small smile. “Sounds lovely.”

He quickly learned after first period that Simon and Maia weren’t a duo. There were two others that came with them, the grumpy looking Raphael, and the posh, British Ragnor. It took him less than five minutes to figure out they’d become fast friends.

Most of Magnus’ first day passed quickly enough. At lunch, he followed Simon — whose name he pretended not to know as it was fun, the boy was nice but talked a little too much sometimes — to the courtyard outside and a table under a large tree that cast perfect shade on the warm day.

Magnus rolled up his sleeves carefully before pulling out his packed lunch. Magnus refused to eat anything from the cafeteria.

“So, Magnus,” Maia started as they all sat down. Raphael, Magnus noted, had nothing but some kind of red drink. Simon was already tearing into a turkey sandwich while Ragnor gave him an appalled look. Maia opened a bag of chips, popping one in her mouth and chasing it with a drink of water before continuing. “Why’d you move here?”

Magnus shrugged, carefully unwrapping his sandwich. “My mother thought it would be good for us. A change of pace.”

“Where’d you move from again? Was it a small town?” Simon asked, waving his hand around as he talked.

Magnus shook his head. “Nope. New York, Brooklyn to be exact. Again, mother thought this would be better for us.” He said it casually, not wanting to have to get into the whole Camille thing. He wasn’t ashamed of having to repeat his senior year, was happy to as he had not enjoyed it as he should’ve, but he’d rather not explain the reasoning behind it of which he was a little ashamed. He’d let Camille control his life and now…

Magnus shook his head, looking up to see Ragnor watching him closely. Magnus forced a small smile, turning to his lunch. Ragnor seemed to sense there was something more there but thankfully changed the subject. “What does a boy from New York do during the summer?” Ragnor asked.

“Hopefully get in trouble,” Maia smirked.

Simon slapped his head, distracting them all. “How haven’t we talked about summers yet?” he demanded. “Maia and I, of course, each had part-time jobs. But we filmed a short film with Clary.”

Maia grinned. “It’s a horror film. Turned out awesome. First screening at Clary’s next week.”

“How exciting,” Ragnor said in a voice that clearly said he thought the opposite. “I, of course, am busy that night.”

“She didn’t say which night, we can always change it,” Simon grinned.

“I’m busy every night,” Raphael deadpanned, taking another sip of his drink.

Magnus wrinkled his nose, trying to hold back a laugh.

“You—” Simon started.

“Well, I, for one, had a lovely summer,” Ragnor cut in. “Went back to London. Wish I would’ve stayed,” he added, frowning as Simon grumbled and went back to devouring his lunch in big bites.

“Lewis!” someone called out suddenly.

Looking over, Magnus saw a small redhead rushing over, a sketch pad clenched in her hands. She stopped at the edge of the table to catch her breath, eyes quickly drawn to Magnus.

“Aw, you met the new guy without me. Rude,” she complained.

“He’s a bit like a lost puppy, he attached himself to me first thing this morning, sorry, biscuit,” Magnus said, holding out his hand. “I’m Magnus.”

The girl laughed, shifting her sketchbook and sticking a pencil behind her ear before taking his hand. “Clary. I’m Simon’s best friend.”

“And the girl who helped with the horror movie,” Magnus nodded, scooting over to make room for her.

Clary beamed. “Yup. I did costume design and makeup. I’m an artist and in drama,” she explained.

“Does this school have a good drama department?” Magnus asked, intrigued.

Clary’s grin only widened and both Simon and Maia joined her in nodding enthusiastically. “We’re all in it. Even Raphael and Ragnor, though they only do it because you have to have some kind of extracurricular and they were kicked out of literally every other group.”

“Hush child,” Ragnor said, waving Clary’s words away. “Our new friend was just about to tell us all about his summer.”

Magnus couldn’t help it, smiling fondly at the conjured memories.

“Ooooh,” Simon called as Maia whistled. “Was it summer love?”

Magnus rolled his eyes, suddenly happy he was never one to embarrass easily. “Well, there was this guy…” he started.

Clary leaned forward and even Ragnor looked halfway interested, as Raphael raised an eyebrow the action somehow seeming sarcastic. “Spill everything.”

Magnus rolled his eyes but he never could resist a good story, or embellishing. The only person he’d been able to tell so far was Cat during their sleepover the night he returned right before he moved away.

“We were camp counselors,” Magnus started.

Clary squealed. “This sounds like the start to an epic rom-com,” she said, gripping Simon’s hand.

Magnus grinned. “I know. And really, it would be a make good story. He was…gorgeous. Unbelievably so.”

Clary leaned even closer, eyes shining. “Tell me more.”

Magnus smirked to hide the longing he still felt to go back in time, see Alec again. Give him his number. “It all started the first day of camp.”

***

_Magnus had to give the twelve-year-old boys in his cabin credit, none said a thing about the way he looked. A small freckled boy asked him if he was gay but even he just seemed generally curious, listening to Magnus explain he was bi-sexual attentively before going off to fight the other boys for the best bunks in their dusty, run-down cabin._

_Magnus unpacked slowly, storing his stuff in the small storage locker next to his bed that was separate from the bunks by a thin wall, leaving two doors the kids would have to slip through if they wanted to sneak out. As he unpacked, his eyes strayed out the open door to the cabin across from theirs. He’d seen Alec effortlessly guide his campers into it just a few minutes after wrangling his own. They were already marching in order behind Alec and, every few minutes, Magnus heard Alec’s deep voice shouting, followed by laughter._

_The camp director had told all the counselors to go to Alec with any questions as he’d been coming for seasons apparently. Magnus hummed to himself, coming up with a million ridiculous questions to ask the cute boy. Most were far too inappropriate to ask when surrounded by twelve-year-old’s._

_The boys in his cabin started shouting louder then and Magnus turned to see a pair on the verge of fighting over who got a top bunk, each trying to push the other off said bunk. Magnus sighed, this was not how he envisioned his summer going. He’d been picturing a road trip, the beach and Cat by his side with a good book while they judged everyone around them._

_Magnus just managed to get everyone settled when it was time for opening night bonfire and singalong. To start, each cabin had to build their own fire to cook hot dogs on. Magnus was never one to pass up an opportunity, so he settled around the stack of wood his cabin had chosen, bumbling around loudly for a few minutes until, finally, a tall shadow fell over him._

_Magnus looked up with a bashful grin and wide eyes. He’d changed into jeans and a tight t-shirt more acceptable for the woods and which showed off his body nicely if Magnus did say so himself. He was happy to see that Alec also clearly noticed, eyeing Magnus up and down as he stood._

_Alec cleared his throat, glancing at Magnus’ campers, the tips of his ears turning red in the falling sunlight. “Need help?” he finally asked._

_Magnus offered another small smile. “If you wouldn’t mind,” he said._

_“Not at all. First time?” Alec asked before his eyes went wide. He quickly stuttered on while Magnus smirked. “At camp. Building — first time, camping. — er. Building a fi—”_

_Magnus touched Alec’s arm lightly to quiet him, his own heart skipping at the gesture as he couldn’t help but notice the muscles under his hand. Magnus smiled softly. “I’m afraid I never did make it as a boy scout,” he teased. “I never even went to camp when I was a kid. This was my mother’s idea,” he added, saying more than he had intended._

_“Same,” Alec muttered turning away. “I mean, this isn’t my first time. But it was my parent’s idea.”_

_Magnus nodded, growing more intrigued by the moment but deciding not to say anything as Alec knelt down, carefully stacking the firewood and directing Magnus’ campers. Magnus knelt next to him, pretending to be paying close attention as Alec showed him how to build a proper fire, before giving Magnus the fire starter to try and light it._

_Magnus bit back a smirk, trying three or four times to no avail. “I’m starting to think I’m not qualified for this job,” Magnus joked, handing it back to Alec, who smiled softly._

_“Nonsense. Camp is all about learning,” he said, effortlessly lighting the fire. “Why don’t you help show my campers how it’s done?”_

_“Okay,” Magnus grinned. Standing up, he gave his campers a stern look, “Behave or no marshmallows.”_

_Alec snorted, leading Magnus over to where his group waited, talking quietly amongst themselves. “Have you threatened them or something? They’re so behaved,” Magnus commented low enough for the campers not to hear._

_Alec chuckled. “I have experience,” he said lightly._

_Magnus eyed him as he bent down to gather his wood, mumbling under his breath, “I’m sure you do.”_

_“What?” Alec asked, glancing back over his shoulder._

_“Oh, nothing,” Magnus smiled. “Shall we?”_

_There was nothing better than the shock on Alec’s face when Magnus effortlessly stacked the firewood, lighting the fire without a problem before standing up and resting his hands on his hips with a cocky grin._

_Alec’s mouth was hanging open, Magnus noticed with amusement._

_“I’m a quick learner,” Magnus said, sure to keep his face expressionless._

_Alec snorted, shaking his head. “You hustled me.”_

_“What? No. Because hustling implies this was a bet which it was not.”_

_“Then why?” Alec asked, frowning, real confusion in his eyes._

_Magnus shrugged, biting his lower lip as he eyed Alec slowly. “Maybe I just wanted an excuse to talk to you.”_

_Turning around to walk back to his fire, Magnus saw one of the female counselors was watching their exchange with a bitter look, telling him two things: 1. He wasn’t being very subtle. Though when was he ever? And 2. The female counselor had her eyes on one of them. Too bad for her, Magnus thought with a smirk._

_“Magnus.”_

_Magnus froze, surprised when Alec called after him. He turned back around, finding Alec now surrounded by his campers, all of whom had stern looks on their faces. It was impossibly adorable. “Just thought you should know,” Alec called with a smile. “That your cabin, number 5, and my cabin, number 6, have been rivals for decades.”_

_Magnus threw his head back, laughing before giving Alec a look that he hoped was the perfect amount of sexy and glaring. “I love a challenge.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended for them to see each other again in this chapter... Oops. Next chapter! Malec meets again! Adorableness, misunderstandings, more flashbacks because I love the flashbacks! Next chapter should be up next Tuesday! <3
> 
> How are you liking it? Any favorite lines? Parts? Comments and kudos are life, thanks for reading! You can find and yell at me and also sometimes see snippets and stuff on [Tumblr @imawriteriwrite](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> <3<3<3


	3. Haven't Had Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Haven't Had Enough by Marianas Trench

“Come on, Alec, I said sorry,” Isabelle said. “I know there are more details you aren’t telling me.”

Alec stared resolutely at his locker, pretending to be debating on which textbooks to bring home though he’d been lucky to get away without much homework for the first day of school. He knew if he looked over, he’d see Isabelle’s puppy dog eyes and give in, which he was determined not to do. Not because she had teased him, that’s what a sibling was supposed to do after all, but simply because he didn’t want to talk more about the summer. He wanted to do his best to put it from his mind, it did no good to pine for something he’d never have again. It was best to just let it fade into a fond memory.

“’Sup bitches,” Clary called, throwing an arm around Alec’s shoulders as she stopped next to them. “Good first day?”

Alec rolled his eyes, shrugging off Clary’s arm. He and Clary had a rocky friendship that included insulting each other constantly and an exponential amount of sarcasm.

“It’s been truly spectacular,” Alec deadpanned.

Isabelle pouted. “I’ve been trying to get Alec to spill details about his camp romance.”

“Alec had a camp romance?” Clary gasped, her mouth falling open in shock.

“Is that so unbelievable?” Alec asked.

“I didn’t think you even know what a camp romance was! Or any romance for that matter.”

Alec glared, closing his locker with more force than strictly necessary. Clary looked back and forth between him and Isabelle, her smirk slowly fading.

“Are you serious?” Clary sputtered for a moment, eyes wide. “You are? I mean… It’s just… Well, you know. You came out obviously, but you’ve only ever had a few dates and you’re so…”

“Repressed,” Isabelle offered knowingly. “And boring.”

Alec shook his head, staring out at the crowded hall, trying to find something to distract him from his supposed friends.

Clary bit her lip, frowning. “What’s his name?”

Alec ignored her question, pushing past them. “Hurry up or you’re walking home,” he called over his shoulder. Was it so hard to understand that he didn’t want to talk about it? Talking about it led to thinking about it and brought on this awful feeling in his stomach because he knew he’d never see Magnus again and that just…sucked. It really, really sucked. Alec didn’t understand how anyone had a summer fling that only lasted the summer, how did you forget someone you fell for so swiftly and completely?

“Hey, have you guys met the new guy?” he heard Clary ask, trailing behind him.

“What? There’s a new guy? Why didn’t I know this?” Isabelle shouted, pulling Clary to a stop.

Alec didn’t hear the rest of their conversation as a few guys from the baseball team stopped him suddenly. Alec answered all the normal questions about summer with vague answers, faking interest when the guys talked about theirs. Alec was friendly with everyone on the team but he wouldn’t call them friends. Jace was friends with them as he was with everyone on the basketball and football teams, playing all three sports himself. Alec knew their names and their strengths on the field, that was about it. Luckily, he was good at faking interest.

Alec nodded goodbye to them a few minutes later, continuing to the stairs and the parking lot. Clary and Isabelle followed behind, gossiping loudly, not even bothering to attempt to hide it.

Alec’s mind wandered as he took the steps two at a time, slipping to the same place it had all week, the place he was trying not to let his mind slip too. Shining green eyes with those gold flecks that only appeared in the right light. A soft laugh that sent his heart racing. And kisses that honest to god made him feel like he was flying.

Alec shook his head, not paying attention as he rounded the corner, bumping straight into someone. Their shoulders knocked off each other and Alec turned to apologize but the words stuck in his throat as he caught the briefest glimpse of bronze skin and dark hair. The other boy didn’t seem to notice, hurrying around the corner with a soft “sorry” called over his shoulder.

Alec couldn’t breathe. He had to be imagining things. He’d been thinking of Magnus and now his mind was playing tricks on him. Still, he couldn’t help himself, pushing through the small crowd in the hallway, ignoring Isabelle’s confused voice calling his name. He rushed back around the corner, eyes wide as he glanced around. The door to the amphitheater was open and Alec just glimpsed a flash of dark-clad leg before whoever it was slipped inside.

It wasn’t Magnus though. It couldn’t be. He was a million miles away.

Alec’s heart thudded painfully in his chest. He jumped when someone touched his arm. Turning, he found Isabelle looking at him with a concerned expression on her face. “What’s wrong?”

Sparing one last look at the door to the theater, Alec shook his head. “N-nothing. I thought I saw — but that’s impossible.” He was still staring at the theater door, mind spinning. It was impossible, wasn’t it? But he’d sworn he’d seen a glint of bright green eyes.

“Come on. Let’s go.”

***

Magnus grabbed Maia’s arm as soon as he entered the theater, ignoring everyone else gathered around, including the red-headed teacher in charge of the drama department. Magnus could barely breathe as he pulled Maia off to the side, Simon, Raphael, and Ragnor following with equally confused expressions.

“What’s going on? Are you okay, Magnus?” Maia asked.

“Is there another way out of here? To the parking lot?” Magnus asked quickly, mind racing, heart thudding.

He knew, of course he knew, that there was no way he’d seen Alec in the hallway. Alec lived far, far away. Magnus didn’t know where exactly so technically it was possible, the lake, the camp, wasn’t all that far from here but… But, surely that wasn’t him in the hallway. Surely Magnus was just seeing things. He’d been thinking of Alec so much he’d probably only imagined it and he’d barely gotten a glimpse at the boy he bumped into, surely they just looked alike. But, Magnus’ brain reminded him, he’d looked back over his shoulder and the boy had stood at the end of the hall, eyes wide. And he sure _looked_ like Alec.

Maia was frowning. “Sure, there’s another door but we have to talk to Jocelyn—”

“We’ll come back. Hurry, show me.”

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy but slowly Maia nodded. “This way.”

Magnus followed Maia, urging her on into a run with Simon and the other’s trailing behind. They slipped out a back door, rounding the side of the school until they stood behind some tall hedges. Magnus peered around the edge as the others whispered amongst themselves, giving him worried looks. The front of the school was in clear sight as was part of the parking lot. Ignoring the others, Magnus’ eyes slowly swept over the school yard looking for dark, messy hair.

“What are we doing?” Maia asked, slipping up beside Magnus and following his gaze around the parking lot.

Magnus held a finger to his lips as Simon pushed in next to him, Raphael and Ragnor lingering behind with uninterested looks on their faces. Magnus swept his gaze over the parking lot again before letting out a deep breath. He couldn’t tell if he was relieved or disappointed.

“Nothing,” Magnus finally said, moving to leave when his eyes landed on the front door. A trio of students had just walked out, Magnus recognized Clary who had her arms linked with the beautiful dark haired girl next to her. A few feet in front of them, turning back to yell something over his shoulder was —

“Alexander.” Magnus couldn’t breathe, his chest growing tight, heart rate accelerating. He didn’t realize he’d said the name aloud until Simon asked, “What?”

Alec had stopped just outside the school, talking to the girls with a small grin on his face. Magnus couldn’t see his eyes from where he hid behind the hedges but knew they’d be bright under his dark hair. He was dressed casually in all black, exactly as he’d been every day over the summer.

“Somebody pinch me,” Magnus muttered because this couldn’t be real. He was never going to see Alec again, that’s how these things went. It would be bittersweet but eventually, he’d forget all about the tall, dark haired boy who made his pulse race with one look.

“Ow,” Magnus said, turning to glare at Simon when the younger boy pinched him.

Simon held his hands up, shrugging. “You asked.”

“Who are you looking at?” Maia asked, trying to see what Magnus saw.

Magnus nodded, swallowing dryly. “Who’s that, with Clary?” Maybe he was seeing things, he had to be sure.

Maia frowned. “The Lightwoods? Isabelle and Alec. They’re nice. Popular.”

Alec Lightwood. Magnus’ mind flickered through dozens of memories, those dark eyes on him, a wide smile turning up Alec’s face as they ran through the woods in the middle of the night. That first time they kissed, how dark his eyes had gotten before—

“Magnus?” Maia prompted, nudging Magnus’ arm and pulling him from his thoughts.

“That’s…him,” Magnus finally said, his eyes tracking Alec as he took the steps two at a time, quickly crossing the parking lot with his long legs. Alec turned to look back at his sister as she threw something at him, giving Magnus a clear view of his wide smile. He was too far away to hear what he said. Magnus’ pulse was racing as he was torn between sauntering up to Alec just then or continuing to hide behind the hedge.

“What?” Simon asked, frowning.

Raphael and Ragnor stepped out from behind the hedge, looking across the parking lot. Magnus glared, hissing at them to get back. “They’ll see you!”

Raphael looked unimpressed as Ragnor frowned. “They know us, I don’t think it matters if they see us though it might look strange to be addressing a _hedge_.”

Magnus glared, refusing to feel ridiculous for hiding. “That’s him,” he repeated. “My summer fling.”

The appropriate gasps followed. “What? Alec Lightwood? No way,” Maia said.

“He’s so…not at all how you explained him,” Simon added. “I mean, I love Alec — I mean, as a friend, a friendly person type thing at least. I think he hates me. But he’s so… not what you said about your fling. Are you sure?”

Magnus rolled his eyes. Alec reached a large black jeep, throwing his bag into the backseat as the girls got in before hopping in himself. Within minutes, he’d pulled out, disappearing down the street.

“Please don’t start singing,” Ragnor said. “This isn’t high school musical.”

Magnus snorted, shaking his head.

“What are you going to do?” Maia asked.

Shrugging, Magnus finally turned away, heading back to the theater. “I have no idea.”

Inside, they all gathered around the red-haired teacher who introduced herself as Jocelyn Fray, the art teacher. “Since our theater director quit, I’ve been put in charge of the fall play. We’ll hold open auditions next Friday."

Magnus barely heard her, barely heard his new friends as they surrounded him, talking excitedly about the play. His mind was far too occupied with dark hair and hazel eyes.

***

Alec did his best to keep his mind firmly away from thoughts of the summer and Magnus, going over the little bit of school work he had before curling up on the couch with a book. Luckily, Clary and Isabelle were busy upstairs, most liking gossiping more than anything and Jace was still at practice, leaving Alec with some peace and quiet for once as Max had gone back to boarding school the day before and their parents (who ran Lightwood Tech) were never home before eight on a good night.

Still, as hard as he tried to concentrate on his book, he couldn’t help his mind slipping back to that moment in the school hallway. That couldn’t have been Magnus, could it? Yet, it’d set Alec’s skin on fire, just like anytime he and Magnus had touched over the last few weeks. And he couldn’t get the flash of green eyes out of his head. But what would he be doing here, in the middle of nowhere? At Idris high no less?

Before he knew it, his book was completely forgotten, mind turning to thoughts of Magnus. Alec didn’t know people like Magnus existed, people who could take your breath away with one look. Magnus was so…loud and bright and real. And Alec couldn’t believe it, when camp began, that Magnus actually seemed interested in him, had even convinced himself it couldn’t be real. Magnus flirted with all the counselors, it was quickly apparent that that was just how Magnus was. And Alec…Alec hadn’t come to camp to find summer romance. Even after coming out last year he’d never actually thought about it, about having a boyfriend, there’d never been anyone he was really interested in. Sure, he had a brief crush on Jace but quickly realized that was just because Jace was there and loved him. Then there was Raj, freshman year they’d shared a few heated kisses but it’d never been anything real. But Magnus kept smiling at him and every time Alec forgot what he was saying. He’d been sure Magnus was just being friendly, which was why he’d been so shocked when Magnus first kissed him, flinching before melting into it.

Alec’s heart raced just at the memory. He closed his eyes, he’d never allowed himself, not once over the summer, to imagine it could be anything more than a summer fling. Never allowed himself to daydream that somehow, someway, they could see each other again but now… What would he do, if that was Magnus he saw at school? If the new boy was, in fact, Alec’s summer love. Would Magnus even want to continue whatever they’d had over summer? They’d both known it wouldn’t last longer.

“Alec!”

Alec jumped as Isabelle flopped down on the couch, nearly throwing him off. His heart pounded, he felt like he’d been caught doing something bad when he’d only been thinking. Feeling his cheeks flush, Alec hid behind his book.

“What?” he asked, faking being distracted by the book.

“Jace texted to meet at the diner, up for some burgers?”

Alec looked up slowly, banishing thoughts of Magnus from his mind. “Sure. Let’s go.”

***

As soon as Magnus got home to the small house they were renting, he rushed upstairs to his room. Throwing his bag on his bed, narrowly avoiding tripping over the boxes that still filled the house, he pulled his phone out, dialing Catarina without stopping to breathe.

“Magnus!” Cat called cheerily, answering right away.

“Cat, code red,” Magnus said, flopping back on his bed and staring up at the ceiling at the beams that crisscrossed above him.

Catarina’s voice instantly sobered. “What happened? Was your first day terrible? Is it those snooty small-town high school kids who don’t like outsiders, I will fight them, Magnus. Just say the word and I’ll come up there and fight them.”

Magnus laughed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. Instantly, the strange tension he’d felt, making it hard to breathe since he saw Alec in the parking lot, disappeared. It’d only been a few days but he’d spent the summer away and he desperately missed his best friend.

“There’s no one to fight,” Magnus cut in as Cat went into detail about just what she would do to them. “Most of them seem pretty normal, nice even.”

Catarina huffed. “You aren’t planning on replacing me are you, dear?”

Magnus snorted. “No one could replace you, Catarina. We were in diapers together.”

“True,” Cat said. Magnus could hear her getting comfortable on the other end. “So what’s the code red then?”

Magnus took a deep breath, sitting up straight. “You know Alexander?”

“The boy you’ve been mooning over since camp day one? The one you texted about nonstop? The one you fell head over heels for, who left that pathetic pining expression on your face when you got home? That Alexander?”

Magnus laughed again despite himself. “Yes. That Alexander.”

“I never met summer fling boy personally, of course, but yes I do know who you’re referring to.”

Magnus stood and began pacing, which was hard. He had a fairly large open room, the only one on the second floor, with a lot of open space and a wall of windows with a small balcony. But it was filled with boxes, clothes strewn here and there, Chairman Meow’s bed in the corner. He hadn’t made any kind of effort to unpack yet meaning it was a treacherous place to pace but that didn’t stop him.

“You’re biting your nails and pacing, aren't you?” Cat asked.

Magnus froze, forcing his hand away from his mouth. “No,” he said. “Of course not.”

Cat sighed. “Just spit it out already, Magnus.”

“He’s here,” Magnus said. Once he said the words, it suddenly became real and the panic started to set in. Magnus wasn’t used to panicking over things. He’d never worried about dates or-or anything. But then Camille… And Alec… Alec wasn’t like anyone Magnus had ever been with. And it was just for the summer. They weren’t supposed to see each other again. And yes, Magnus really, really wanted to see him again. Had wanted to see him again since the second they said goodbye but they’d never talked about it. It hadn’t been a possibility and… And this wasn’t supposed to happen. What if Alec didn’t want him, outside of the summer?

“Who’s where?” Catarina asked.

Magnus groaned. “Alec. Alec is here.”

Magnus heard a crash and a soft curse and assumed Cat had jumped out of bed, knocking the high stack of books off her nightstand. He’d seen her do the same thing enough to recognize the sounds. “What?” Catarina shouted. “He’s there? Your summer fling, possible greatest love of your life is there?”

Magnus sputtered. “I never said anything about love!”

Catarina scoffed, the sound easily coming across the phone. “I’ve known you forever, Mags. I saw you with Camille when you thought you were in love. And I saw your reactions to this boy which was so much more. How is he there? Did you talk to him? Does he live there?”

Magnus caught himself biting his nails again and glared at his hand, returning to pacing. “I didn’t talk to him. And I assume he lives here, why else would he be here?”

“You didn’t talk to him?” Cat screeched.

“Inside voices!” Magnus shouted back, before crossing to the balcony. He threw the door open, stepping out into the cool, fresh air. “And no. I didn’t talk to him. I didn’t see him until the end of the day and then —”

“And then?” Cat prompted.

Magnus stared down, leaning against the balcony railing looking out over the backyard, feeling embarrassed. “I hid?”

“You…hid?”

“Behind a hedge.”

“You hid behind a hedge?”

Magnus groaned, hiding his face in his free hand. “Yes. I panicked. I don’t know. I wasn’t expecting to see him…ever. Let alone at my new school.”

“Wow,” Catarina said, whistling lowly.

“Wow?” Magnus asked, perking up suspiciously. “Wow what?”

“I’ve never known you to act like this. He must’ve left an impression.”

Magnus’ mind automatically conjured a picture, Alec’s eyes shining in the firelight, a teasing smile on the edge of his mouth. The first time he leaned in, kissing Magnus. Even though it wasn’t their first kiss, Magnus still lost his breath. He hadn’t felt that for...anyone. Not even Camille. Her kiss was addicting in a thrilling way, like bungee jumping. It made Magnus’ blood hot but didn’t make his heart skip. They were worlds apart and it was far too easy for Magnus to choose whose he preferred.

“He did,” Magnus finally sighed. “What am I going to do?”

“It’s obvious, isn’t it? Kiss him right on his adorable face. Live happily ever after.”

Magnus shook his head. He loved his best friend. But…could it really be so simple? Would Alec want something more than a summer romance? Something that didn’t have an expiration date from the start? Was Magnus ready for that after…everything? He had no idea. But he knew he couldn’t stop thinking about Alec, and he definitely wanted Alec. More than he’d wanted anyone. He just couldn’t quite believe that the universe would give him this chance.

“So here’s what you do,” Catarina was saying on the other end of the phone. “You wear your hottest outfit, make sure to show off some skin because darling we both know you have a fantastic body. You march into that snooty school first thing in the morning. Locate lover boy, pin him with a smoldering look, march on up to him, preferably make a big scene out of pushing him back up against the lockers, you know? Go all out. And kiss him senseless.”

Magnus shook his head, chuckling softly. “I can’t do that,” he said, then hesitated. “Can I?”

***

Alec slipped inside early the next day instead of lingering in the courtyard with his friends like they normally did, waving away Isabelle’s confused expression with the excuse that he had to talk to his gym teacher. He lingered at his locker as people moved around him, shouting filled the halls like at any high school.

Alec’s mind was spinning, he’d barely slept the night before only able to hold off thoughts of Magnus throughout dinner with everyone. As soon as he was home and in bed, ready to read until he fell asleep, Magnus popped into his head. If he had seen Magnus, which he was pretty sure he had, what was he going to do? Should he try to find him? Ignore him? What would happen when Magnus found out this was Alec’s school? Would he want to —

“Alec!” Alec jumped at Isabelle’s loud voice. Cursing himself, he closed his locker, turning to see his sister. The school hallway fell away, every other student disappearing as Alec’s eyes fell on the person walking next to his sister. “Meet the new guy,” Isabelle beamed.

She didn’t know. How could she know? Alec had never even mentioned his name. He didn’t see the knowing look on Clary’s face, the way Simon chewed on his lip nervously, a smile in his eyes. All he saw was Magnus in skin tight, dark green pants and a thin shimmery silver top, low cut with necklaces of varying lengths glinting against his bronze skin. Magnus, playing with his ear cuff like he always did, a tentative smirk on his face. Magnus. Magnus Bane. There. In Alec’s school. This was real.

“Earth to Alec,” Izzy whispered, elbowing him in the side.

Alec shook his head, blinking rapidly. He didn’t know what to do or say. Before he could think, he was sticking his hand out and saying, “Nice to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, Alec? That's what you're going with???
> 
> So technically, they did see each other again this chapter, so that totally counts! Next chapter should be up next Tuesday and will include the following: mistakes. misunderstandings. Malec talking. And more flashbacks to camp!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are love <3 Feel free to yell at me on [Tumblr @imawriteriwrite](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/)!  
> XOXO


	4. Can't You Hear My Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading and all the lovely comments you've been leaving. I love you. <3
> 
> Chapter title from Can't You Hear My Heartbeat by Herman's Hermits... Look, my mom loves this song and it got stuck in my head while I was writing, okay? Hence it being on my playlist.

_All night at the first bonfire of the season, as the camp director rambled on about how they were going to have the best summer ever, about the competition, and how the winning cabin would get the big trophy along with the sense of accomplishment that came with learning and mastering such skills as rowing and archery, as they started the campfire sing along and told creepy ghost stories; Magnus’ eyes kept getting pulled to Alec, who sat just a few feet away, the fire throwing shadows dancing across his beautiful face._

_Every time Alec looked over and their eyes met, Magnus’ heart would jump and he’d smirk as Alec’s face flushed. He could barely pull his eyes away. Eventually, everyone ended up around the big campfire, their small ones put out carefully. Alec sat across the fire from Magnus who stared at him the whole time, knowing his interest was clear on his face, wanting to make his intentions abundantly clear to Alec._

_When Alec started telling a scary story, egged on by his campers who’d heard tell of Alec’s ghost stories from older siblings, he looked up, meeting Magnus’ eyes. Magnus held his gaze but this time Alec didn’t look away or blush, merely offered a crooked smile before starting his story. His voice was low and deep, carrying easily enough around the campfire._

_“Twenty years ago, in these very woods, a terrifying murderer made this camp his hunting grounds,” Alec started, eyes drilling into Magnus’. Magnus refused to look away, getting lost in the hypnotizing cadence of Alec’s voice; shivering slightly as Alec got to the end of his story, gasps coming from the campers who all had wide eyes, faces paling around the fire._

_When he was finished, Alec glanced away for a moment before looking back at Magnus, raising an eyebrow as he mouthed “scared?”_

_Magnus smirked, shaking his head. He felt it then, something more than attraction, a humming in his veins, a pulling in his gut._

_Alec’s eyes twinkled across the fire. “You sure?” he mouthed as the campers started up another story._

_Magnus bit back a smile, mind spinning as a camper came up to Alec, whispering in his ear. Magnus took the distraction as Alec’s gaze was pulled from him to stand and move quietly around the bonfire. When the camper ran off, Alec looked up, eyes going back to where Magnus had been sitting, a frown pulling down his mouth when he found Magnus missing._

_Heart pounding loud enough that Magnus swore the wolves from the story currently being told that apparently hid in the woods, ready to rip apart campers, could hear it, he slipped up behind Alec. Leaning close, he whispered. “If I were scared, what would you do?”_

_Alec flinched at Magnus’ warm breath but Magnus had to give him credit for his recovery, looking straight ahead at the fire. “Protect you, of course.”_

_Magnus grinned, deciding then that he wouldn’t let the summer pass without learning the sound of Alec’s laugh by heart, without being able to read his dark hazel eyes. Without knowing what his lips felt like pressed against Magnus’._

_“In that case,” Magnus whispered. “I’m terrified.”_

***

Magnus stared down at Alec’s hand, frowning. Looking around the lose circle, Alec’s sister grinned at him, Clary and Simon were sharing a look while the third Lightwood, Jace, was staring off down the hall at something.

Magnus looked up, meeting Alec’s eyes. There was a blank expression on his face, not a hint of recognition. Was he…pretending not to know Magnus? Magnus’ heart sank. Why would he do that? Maia had said Alec was out and Isabelle had teased that she’d been looking for someone to set her brother up with when they met outside a few minutes ago. So…why?

Swallowing dryly, Magnus took Alec’s hand. Magnus adamantly ignored the spark that went through his bloodstream at the touch even as he recognized that Alec felt it too with a small shift in Alec’s gorgeous hazel eyes.

Magnus searched Alec’s eyes for another moment before forcing his voice flat, unable to fake a smile even as he said, “Nice to meet you, Alec.”

Alec froze, eyes wide. His mouth opened, “I—”

“Sorry – it was nice to meet you,” Jace said suddenly, slipping between Magnus and Alec to grab his brother’s shoulder. “But we have to be in gym like five minutes ago.”

Magnus met Alec’s eyes that suddenly seemed wide with panic. He hesitated a moment, starting at Magnus, looking like he was about to say something before closing his mouth and turning away. Magnus forced his gaze away, telling his heart not to sink, as Jace pulled Alec off down the hall.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. “They’re such jocks,” she said, looping her arm through Magnus’. “Now, did I mention how much I love your shoes?”

Magnus forced a smile, shaking his head as he resisted the urge to stare off after Alec.

What had just happened?

***

_Alec knew he had a stupid, lovesick grin on his face even before his campers helpfully pointed it out. He tried to control himself but his mind kept slipping to Magnus, to their night spent in the lake and sitting on the dock, talking. The last few weeks replying in his mind again and again, making his heart race and skip about. He didn’t know exactly what was happening, had determined to take Isabelle’s advice and not overthink things for once in his life, but he knew he’d never felt like this before._

_It only got worse as they arrived in the cafeteria for breakfast. Magnus’ cabin was already seated across the room when Alec walked in. Magnus looked up as if he sensed his presence, smirking knowingly when their eyes met, making Alec’s cheeks flush as he remembered very vividly just how close they’d been pressed together in the water the night before._

_All morning, through the first of the day’s activities on the lake, Alec felt Magnus’ eyes on him. Whenever he looked over, he’d find Magnus smirking obscenely and yet every time it made him flush. God, he thought, what is this boy doing to me?_

_Alec finally managed to concentrate as the cabins broke up for afternoon activities, leading his campers to the archery range. Alec had been taking archery lessons since he was eight, it was always his campers favorite activity on account of how good Alec was at teaching it._

_Alec managed to calm down with the familiar bow in his hands, shooting his own quiver of arrows at the targets as his campers practiced. He nearly missed the target entirely when he became aware of someone standing close, right before warm breath brushed over his ear, making him shiver, a low voice whispering, “You look good with your arrow cocked.”_

_Alec snorted, nearly choking on air. He shook his head, refusing to look away from the target. “The kids will see,” he muttered, shooting the arrow as Magnus’ hand ghosted over his side. He was relieved a second later when the dull thud of the arrow hitting the bullseye reached him._

_“What?” Magnus asked, breath ghosting over the back of Alec’s neck as he held himself taunt, trying not to shiver. “I’m just teaching you how to shoot straight.”_

_Alec rolled his eyes, nocking an arrow. “We both know I don’t shoot straight,” he teased, quickly drawing and releasing before nocking another arrow._

_Magnus laughed, leaning even closer until his lips just barely brushed the sensitive skin behind Alec’s ear. “Meet me behind cabin eight, five minutes,” he whispered before disappearing._

_Alec felt cold once Magnus’ warmth had disappeared, quickly emptying the rest of his quiver before calling out to his best camper, putting him in charge for a few minutes while he was off on “official counselor business”. Alec forced himself to walk calmly, even as his heart raced and he had to bite his lip on a grin, strolling casually towards cabin eight, glancing around quickly before slipping behind it._

_Cabin eight was the furthest cabin off, facing the woods, trees growing close behind it. Alec blinked, looking around but not spotting Magnus. He frowned, turning to lean against the cabin to wait. A moment later, Magnus stepped out of the woods, a smile turning up his face, eyes nearly glowing. Alec lost his breath, gasping as Magnus stepped close, pushing him back against the cabin and slotting their mouths together._

_By then Alec should’ve been getting used to it, kissing Magnus, but every time he felt caught off guard, stomach swooping, breath catching. He didn’t know kissing could be like this; he never wanted to stop._

_Magnus gripped his shoulders, Alec’s own hands resting on Magnus’ hips, holding him close as their tongues brushed together._

_Alec was a goner, he knew. He was screwed, lost to Magnus the moment their eyes first met. This was the best summer of his life, undoubtedly, and he never wanted it to end._

_***_

Alec had no idea why he did that. He was an idiot. That was all he could think, all day. He was a complete moron.

He kept looking around for Magnus but only caught a glimpse here and there. He’d been pining over him for a week straight, been…been heartbroken when camp ended and now, when he actually had a shot with him, a real shot, he what? Pretended he didn’t know Magnus?

Fuck, Alec thought, rushing out of his last class as soon as the bell rang. His eyes swept back and forth through the hallways, looking for any sign of spiked up hair, striking green eyes, but coming up empty. He felt this panic in his gut, urging him to find Magnus, to fix this before it was too late.

God, he was an idiot.

He spent as long as he could looking for Magnus everywhere he could think, trying not to panic, before he had to give up and take Isabelle to her martial arts class.

Once home, Alec pulled out his homework, attempting to get his mind off things but all he could think about was Magnus. The flash of hurt in Magnus’ eyes, the cold tone of voice he’d had before Jace pulled Alec away. What would Alec say, when he saw him again? How could he fix this? He’d just…panicked. He didn’t think he’d ever see Magnus again and, well, Alec was not boyfriend material. Would Magnus even want something like that? Or was Alec just a summer fling and nothing more?

Alec was still laying across the couch, staring blankly up at the ceiling, textbook forgotten, when Isabelle got home, dropped off by one of her friends.

Isabelle marched into the living room when she saw him, resting her hands on her hips, a frustrated look on her face. She was dressed in her workout clothes, a sports bra and sweats, hair in a braid. She looked slightly terrifying as she stared down at him, if he were honest. “Are you still pining over summer fling boy?” she demanded.

Alec closed his eyes, groaning. He wasn’t one for acting the drama queen but had picked one or two things up, living with Jace for so long.

Isabelle snorted, “While I’m glad you’re finally getting over your repression and turning into a real teenager, brother, drama queen does not suit you.”

Alec glared, sitting up and stalking to the kitchen. He dug through the fridge, looking for something edible. He ended up cooking most nights or else they ordered in. Their parents were never home for dinner on weeknights, Jace was too lazy to cook, and, though she had good intentions, Isabelle was a terrible cook.

“You’re going to have to get over him at some point,” Isabelle said, following him into the kitchen and looking through the pantry. “Maybe talking about him will help,” she suggested with a grin.

Alec ignored her, reaching over her to pull out some pasta and the ingredients for their famous spaghetti sauce.

Isabelle sat on the counter behind him, staring at her nails. “Magnus seems nice,” she started. Alec said nothing, pulse racing through his ears as he pulled out a pot for the noodles. “Cute.”

Alec refused to respond, ignoring his heart that was currently doing jumping jacks in his chest.

“Maybe he’ll help you forget about summer fling boy,” she teased, grinning maniacally when Alec looked up sharply.

Alec’s heart twisted. He frowned, glancing away before looking back at Isabelle. Alec groaned, shaking his head. “He _is_ summer fling boy,” he admitted before he wimped out.

Isabelle froze, dropping her hands to her sides, head snapping up, eyes wide. “What?”

“Magnus is summer fling boy,” Alec repeated, staring down at the box of noodles.

“No way!”

Alec nodded, groaning again before burying his head in his hands.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Izzy demanded, jumping off the counter to smack him on the arm.

“Ow,” Alec complained, forcing himself to look up. “I— I panicked. I didn’t expect to see him.”

“You pretended like you didn’t know him when you were smitten with him all summer!” Isabelle practically shouted.

Alec squeezed his eyes shut. “I know,” he groaned.

“You’re interested in him still, right?”

Alec sighed, nodding slowly.

Isabelle smacked him again. “Then why did you pretend not to know him?”

“I told you,” Alec shouted. “I panicked!”

“Well, that won’t do,” Isabelle glared. She started pacing and Alec recognized her scheming face. Keeping quiet as she muttered to herself, he put the noodles on and started mixing up the sauce, cutting squash and mushrooms.

“Okay,” Isabelle said, clapping her hands suddenly. “We’re going to fix this.”

Alec turned to see Isabelle grinning in a way that made Alec regret ever telling her. That look, never ended well for him. Despite himself, he asked, “How?”

“First things first, you have to look fantastic, so good that he couldn’t possibly look away. And then…” Isabelle trailed off, eyes shining. “You trust me, right?”

Alec closed his eyes, breathing in and out steadily. He couldn’t believe how badly he’d messed this up. All he could think was how badly he wanted to fix it.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there's a bit of angst. Sorry! I promise it doesn't last long! And I know this chapter was really short but the next is the longest yet and should be up next week sometime! <3<3<3
> 
> Do let me know what you think in the comments below, kudos are love, and you can yell at me anytime [Tumblr @imawriteriwrite](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/)  
> <3<3<3


	5. I Really Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments on this fic so far, we’re getting into the good bits now! XD 
> 
> Chapter title from I Really Like You by Carly Rae Jepsen

“Wait,” Cat said, frowning. She sat on her bed, still in her pajamas, dark hair a mess around her, a blue face mask on as they Skyped. Magnus carefully eyed his outfit as he multi-tasked talking to her. “You’re saying summer fling boy does, in fact, go to your new school and he totally blew you off?”

“Yup,” Magnus said, glaring at his reflection and running his fingers through his hair once more before turning back to his bed. His room was a mess, clothes everywhere, a pizza box from the night before discarded in the mess of books and papers. Chairman Meow was hidden somewhere so he was careful as he kicked things out of his way before flopping down and returning his full attention to his laptop and his best friend. “Also, I needed you last night,” he pouted.

Catarina rolled her eyes, the expression froze a moment as their connection buffered. “I know, I got your thousand and one texts not to mention the missed calls and emails — emails, really Magnus?”

Magnus stuck his tongue out, sitting up and straightening his vest. “I had to deal with this all on my own, as my best friend, it’s your job to help me.”

“I was studying, it takes a lot of that to become a doctor you know. I can’t flake on my first year in college. Anyway, I’m here now. So, what are you going to do?” Cat demanded, stretching out in bed and making funny faces at her computer.

Magnus snorted before sighing. “I have no idea,” he admitted. He’d spent all night replaying the moment in the hallway, again and again. All it did was leave him even more confused. He frowned, staring at his nails and pretending it didn’t hurt that the first person he’d felt anything for in so long, no longer seemed to care. It wasn’t just in so long, it was the first decent person in…forever. God, Magnus thought, working hard to keep his emotions off his face where Cat would easily read them, Camille really had fucked him up.

Magnus sighed more dramatically this time, looking up with a self-depreciating smirk. “Clearly he’s ashamed of me.”

“Magnus,” Cat started.

“No,” Magnus cut off her pitying voice, with a small, but sincere, smile, shaking his head slowly. “I’m not being self-depreciating — well, a little. But it’s…whatever. We both know I’m…a little much, for some people,” Magnus said flatly. It was something he’d had to deal with his whole life, he’d long since stopped caring. He was who he was and if people couldn’t handle that well, that was their loss. “It’s different, over the summer, away from home. He clearly wants it be nothing more than it was, a meaningless summer fling,” Magnus finished with a vague hand gesture and a shrug.

Catarina stared at him for a moment before sighing. Her eyes wide and soft. “It may have been a summer fling, Mags, but we both know it wasn’t meaningless. Maybe you should try talking to him.”

Magnus shrugged. He checked the time before glaring. “I have to go, another day in hell,” he said, blowing her a kiss before hanging up.

Magnus closed his eyes, laying back in bed for a moment, mind shifting through memories of the summer. Not once had Alec seemed like the kind of person who was put off by the way Magnus was, he hadn’t so much as blinked an eye at Magnus’ makeup or clothes. It hadn’t felt like just a summer fling even though Magnus assumed they would never see each other again. He couldn’t deny that it’d hurt, having Alec act like that, feeling so thoroughly rejected…

Magnus breathed out heavily, pulling himself back out of bed. There was no use agonizing over it, he told himself, straightening his dark vest in his full-length mirror. He looked amazing if he did say so himself, putting in even more effort than usual to his appearance, just to spite Alec. Make him see what he was missing.

It was just as well, Magnus thought, grabbing his bag and phone. This year wasn’t for another tortured romance, which appeared to be the only kind of romance Magnus was capable of having. He was going to graduate and figure out his life this year. Not fall in love.

***

Alec got to school early and waited out front, leaning against a nearby tree, eyes peeled for Magnus. His heart beat fast and painful, his palms were sweaty, he didn’t think he’d once been this nervous over the summer. Why was it so different now, back in reality? Would everything be different now? Harder?

Alec swallowed dryly, closing his eyes for a moment to ground himself. When he opened them again, he lost his breath, gaze immediately pulled to where Magnus was stepping out of a small, dark blue truck. Alec was struck speechless for a moment, eyes roaming over Magnus, realizing how stupid Isabelle’s plan was, it didn’t matter what Alec was wearing, how could anything he wore impress Magnus who was so…so — _beautiful_ , in anything.

Magnus leaned back into the truck, talking to the small, beautiful woman who’d dropped him off, his light laugh reaching Alec even from feet away. He was dressed in tight gray jeans, a shimmery green button down with the sleeves rolled up to reveal his bronzed arms and a sparkly black vest. When he turned, Alec’s eyes were drawn to the necklaces hanging low down his chest, the top three buttons of his shirt open in a way that was surely against the dress code. Breathing out harshly, Alec was suddenly glad they didn’t share any classes, there was no way he’d be able to concentrate if he had to share the same room as Magnus.

Alec shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts as he saw Magnus take a deep breath before heading for the front doors of the school, clearly unaware of Alec, standing off to the side, watching him. Feeling a bit like a creeper, Alec started forward.

“Magnus,” he said, the name falling from his mouth, coming out breathlessly as he lightly touched Magnus’ arm to get his attention. Magnus froze, going stiff before slowly turning to look at Alec whose breath caught in his throat. Somehow he’d managed to forget just what Magnus did to him, just how beautiful Magnus’ eyes were, especially now, highlighted by a perfect smokey eyed look.

“What?” Magnus asked flatly, seeming for all intents and purposes completely uninterested.

Alec shook his head, flushing slightly as he realized he’d just been staring down at Magnus whose expression was blank, bordering on bored.

Alec cleared his throat, letting his hand fall to his side. He grew flustered, forgetting everything he’d intended to say. Between Magnus’ presence which was already distracting enough (in the best possible way) and his cool attitude, Alec was fumbling.

“I,” he started, searching Magnus’ eyes for any sign that he wanted to talk to Alec. “I was hoping we could talk,” Alec finally spat out, heart sinking as Magnus glanced away like he was looking for someone more interesting to talk to.

“What’s there to talk about?” he finally asked, voice flat and disinterested.

Alec took a half a step back, heart twisting. He licked his lips, staring anywhere but at Magnus as his mind attempted to come up with something to say. He hadn’t really thought this through he was beginning to realize.

“I — well, yesterday,” Alec finally started, completely unaware of the students passing by them headed into school. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, feeling more awkward than ever as Magnus just kept staring at him, eyebrow cocked. “I— The summer… I wasn’t expecting — you. And, well—”

Magnus waved him away, glancing at the doors again before looking at Alec. His expression softened but something in his eyes was off. “It’s fine,” Magnus said, holding his hands up as he slowly backed away. “I understand.”

Alec frowned. “Understand…?”

Magnus nodded. “It was just a summer fling. Nothing more. I get it. I’m good.”

“What?” Alec asked but Magnus appeared not to hear.

Alec was stuck staring after him as Magnus offered him a small, crooked smile before turning and disappearing inside the school. Alec was still standing there when the bell rang, frowning to himself. What just happened?

Just a summer fling, he thought, finally moving to head inside. Of course, Magnus didn’t care what Alec had said because he was just a summer fling…

***

It was really unfair that Alexander had picked today of all days to look so good that Magnus briefly forgot to breath anytime he glimpsed him in the hallways. If Magnus was honest, he was hurt and confused and when Alec had tried to talk to him that morning he’d just gone into instant protection mode. He didn’t want to know why Alec pretended not to know him, why they couldn’t talk or continue what they’d had over the summer, it would only hurt more. Alec clearly just wanted to forget it, so Magnus would do the same. But _fuck_ , couldn’t he at least have the decency to dress like a slob instead of wearing those sinfully tight jeans and that tight dark gray shirt that perfectly showed off his muscles? Magnus was the one who was supposed to look fabulous and highlight his muscles, so Alec realized what he was missing and yes, of course, Magnus had pulled that off, but Alec could show at least a little decency, couldn’t he?

Magnus managed to get through the day without talking to his new friends about his summer fling suddenly showing up only to ignore him, but he wasn’t so lucky the next day. As soon as he sat down at what he was beginning to realize was their usual lunch table under the big tree, five sets of eyes were focused on him.

“We had a prank war against the baseball team last year,” Maia started as she dug into her sandwich. “We can restart it, on your behalf.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“Alec plays baseball,” Clary explained helpfully, her wild red hair tamed with two colored pencils as she pulled out her lunch. “We totally won that prank war too,” she said, holding her hand up to Simon for a high five.

“Jocks are never worth it,” Ragnor said wisely, picking at some kind of fancy chicken salad.

“How would you know?” Maia smirked.

Ragnor shrugged. “No one is ever worth it.”

Raphael nodded in agreement.

“I can’t believe he just…pretended not to know you,” Clary said, frowning at her lunch. “Sorry I didn’t warn you, by the way. I didn’t realize.”

Magnus shrugged. “I didn’t tell you,” he said, waving her apology away. “It’s not a big deal. I’ve had summer romances before. They never last.”

“But…the way you talked about him,” Simon started.

Magnus snorted when he felt both Clary and Raphael kick Simon under the table, cutting him off.

“I don’t understand,” Clary said, shaking her head. “Isabelle said Alec was infatuated with his summer fling.”

Magnus breathed in deeply, pretending not to feel a prick of pain in his chest as he sipped his tea. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he said, forcing a smile. He was done with Alec. He was done with romance. He was just, done with it all. “It is what it is. Summer flings are not meant to outlast the season.”

Magnus could see that they were all unconvinced but they dropped the subject, switching instead to discussing the auditions for the fall play.

Maia caught up to him as they were heading to English class, looping their arms together. “You sure you’re okay?” she asked.

Magnus nodded, lying through his teeth. “Of course. I’m fine, pumpkin. Thanks for asking. Now, I have class and an audition to prepare for,” he said, grinning as he turned down the opposite hall as her.

Breathing out deeply, Magnus pressed his back against the nearest wall for a minute, centering himself. Of course, this wasn’t exactly how he’d hoped this kind of situation would go but it didn’t really change anything, did it? He’d assumed he’d never see Alec again so they would never become more than the memory of an amazing summer. And now, well that was still true, only he’d have to see glimpses of Alec all year.

Magnus pushed off the wall, turning into his classroom, determined to forget all about the dark-haired boy he’d fallen head over heels for.

***

“Alec, I love you, but you look miserable,” Isabelle commented as they sat on the bleachers around the football field. Isabelle had her advanced chemistry textbook out, idly reading through it as they watched Jace showing off on the field below at football practice.

Alec sighed, looking up from his government homework. “Is it that obvious?”

“Of course, but only because no one knows you as well as I,” Isabelle said with a smirk. “It’s Magnus?”

Alec shrugged.

“That’s a yes.” Sticking her textbook in her bag, Isabelle turned to fully face him, eyes hidden behind large sunglasses. “Talk to me,” she said.

Alec glanced out over the field, Jace was running out for a pass, a manic grin on his face as Coach Garroway yelled at him to keep his ego in check.

“It’s just…” Alec finally started, sighing again.

“Yes?”

Alec glanced back at Izzy, rolling his eyes at her obviously pleased expression. She was way too invested in his love life, he thought. Then again, he probably wouldn’t have a love life if not for her meddling and advice, even while he was away at camp. “He said he was good, that he understood, it was just the summer and nothing more.”

Isabelle frowned, tipping her sunglasses down to look at him, eyebrows raised. “So?”

“ _So?_ ” Alec snorted. “Clearly it doesn’t matter to him that we go to the same school. It was just a summer thing. I mean…he could have anyone. If it wasn’t me, it’d probably be one of the other counselors. I’m not judging,” he added at Isabelle’s affronted frown. “I’m just saying, there’s nothing special about me. Whereas Magnus…”

“Yes?”

Alec stared off into the distance and didn’t see her smirking. “He’s… I don’t know… Not like everyone else. I’m nothing and he’s…magical.”

“Magical?” Isabelle snorted, ruining the moment. “Did he touch you in—”

“Not like that!” Alec shouted before she could finish, flushing slightly. “Just…forget it. Please. It’s over.” Luckily, Alec was good at repressing his feelings. He’d just…get over it, he thought, idly watching the football players. Simon was running around the field with them, taking pictures for the school paper and yearbook already.

Isabelle sighed, pushing her glasses to the top of her head. “I love you, Alec, but you’re an idiot,” she said. Alec turned to her sharply, opening his mouth to protest but she just kept talking. “Have you seen you? You’re no one’s second choice. You’re tall, dark, and handsome; the dream! Not to mention your other great qualities. And, you didn’t see the way he looked at you yesterday, before you were an idiot who pretended not to know him. He’s probably just hurt and thinks you don’t want anything to happen. You have to talk to him.”

“I tried—”

“Try again,” Isabelle said, slapping his arm lightly. “I believe in you.”

Alec groaned, closing his eyes. That makes one of us, he thought.

***

“What about Elias? Or Lydia?” Maia suggested.

Clary snorted, throwing a fry at her. “Oh yeah. Set Magnus up with Alec’s best friend, that’ll work great.”

“Raj?” Maia smirked.

Magnus had no idea who these people were but was enjoying the debate nonetheless, even if he had no plans of getting set up with anyone. This year wasn’t for that. It had nothing to do with Alec or Magnus’ past, just…there were more important things. He couldn’t be distracted again this year. He felt a little guilty, sitting in a booth in a small diner with his new friends as he’d yet to tell them how this was his second senior year, how he failed so bad he had to repeat the whole year, couldn’t even make up credits over the summer. He’d more or less dropped out than failed last year. Nor the reasons behind him being a camp counselor in the first place. It wasn’t that he was hiding from his past, he knew all too well that you couldn’t do that. More that…he wanted to move on. He didn’t want to be that person anymore, he wasn’t that person anymore and he didn’t want to be seen as that person anymore.

Raphael snorted. “Raj is in love with Alec,” he said flatly.

“And way too boring for Magnus anyway,” Clary agreed.

Magnus tried to hide the jealously, perking up at the mention of someone who was in love with Alec, though it really shouldn’t have been surprising. “Who’s Raj?” he asked casually, though not casually enough judging by Ragnor’s snort.

“No one important,” Maia said, waving it away with a fry. “Another friend of Alec’s. Okay, what about another Lightwood?” she said, grinning deviously.

“Not Jace,” Clary laughed.

“I don’t steal boyfriends, biscuit, and blondes don’t really do it for me,” Magnus teased, picking at his fries and sipping his chocolate milkshake.

“So Isabelle?” Simon suggested weakly.

Magnus stared at the nerdy boy across from him, it was clear he was infatuated with the female Lightwood. Magnus inclined his head, appearing to think for a minute, humming thoughtfully. “She is stunning,” he said.

“And smart,” Clary added helpfully.

Simon sank in his seat and Magnus decided to let him off the hook, smirking as he shook his head. “Nah. That’d be weird. I do want to make her my new best friend though,” he said.

“Hey!” Maia and Clary shouted together, each tossing a fry at him.

Magnus held his hands up, laughing. “I surrender. I didn’t mean it. Though, I should warn you, I do have another best friend, you may have to fight her for best friend rights and she’s scary.”

“I’m scary,” Maia scoffed, gesturing to herself.

Clary grinned, “Me too.”

Before Magnus could say anything else, the bell over the door jingled announcing a new group of guests. Magnus didn’t bother looking up, pulling out his phone so that he could call Cat when Ragnor said, “Well, that’s not good.”

Magnus’ heart skipped, eyes automatically pulled to the door where the Lightwoods stood. Jace was standing up straight, puffing his chest out while Alec and Isabelle ignored him. There was another blond girl with them, the first to spot their group in the corner.

“Lydia Branwell,” Maia informed him as the blond girl waved, a friendly smile on her face. “Alec’s best friend, senior class president. Super nice.”

Magnus stared down at his plate as Alec looked over, eyes going wide. Magnus could feel the weight of his gaze as he played with a fry, pretending not to notice them coming over. Clary stood, moving to hug Jace before wrinkling her nose. “You stink.”

Jace pouted, “I showered.”

“For like two seconds,” Isabelle said, rolling her eyes. “Mind if we join you?” she asked, gaze falling on Magnus who smiled, trying not to reveal how uncomfortable he felt as everyone at the table looked to him to answer.

Not feeling up to hanging out anymore, Magnus slid out of the booth, standing after taking a last sip of his milkshake. “Have my seat dear,” he said to Isabelle. “I was just leaving.”

Everyone shifted awkwardly except for Jace who merely patted Magnus’ shoulder, saying thanks as he slid into the booth, clearly not reading the mood as he started in on Clary’s fries.

Magnus nodded to Maia and the others, forcing a carefree grin. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said, quickly heading to the counter to pay for his food. He wasn’t paying attention though and turned, walking straight into the one person he was trying to avoid.

“Shit,” Magnus cursed, bouncing off Alec’s toned stomach. Alec’s hands came up, steadying him and Magnus couldn’t help it, looking up straight into Alec’s wide, hazel eyes, a dangerous place as it was oh so easy to get lost there.

Magnus swallowed, stepping back quickly. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“So, how was practice?” he heard Clary ask, clearly trying to distract everyone as he walked away.

Paying quickly, Magnus headed for the door, stepping out into the cool summer night. The sun was just beginning to set as Magnus hesitated, trying to remember where exactly he was and where he had to go.

He jumped when someone followed him out of the diner, Alec’s warm hand briefly brushing against his arm as he asked for the second time that day, “Can we talk? Please?”

***

Alec was in a bad mood and knew it, not lingering in the diner after Magnus blew him off again, claiming to be in a rush as he hurried off. Alec didn’t know what he’d done wrong, well. He did. He shouldn’t have pretended not to know Magnus but he wanted to fix that. Camp that summer… Alec had never imagined he could feel what he’d felt for Magnus. He’d never imagined he’d get to see Magnus again and then, of course, of course he’d fucked it up within two seconds.

Alec got home early, changing to go for a nice, long run, trying to keep his mind preoccupied. He knew what he wanted, another chance with Magnus. He couldn’t stop thinking about him, replaying the summer again and again. Couldn’t stop remembering what it felt like to kiss him. It was just… Alec felt like a different person, that summer. More confident and flirty and now he was back to his fumbling self. He’d lost his footing and wasn’t sure how to get it back.

Back home, he took a long, hot shower before curling up in bed with his homework for the night, trying to pretend he didn’t see shining green eyes every time he closed his.

***

“Have you given in and jumped your Alexander yet?”

Magnus groaned, rolling his eyes at Cat even though she couldn’t see as his laptop was open on the desk, skyping Cat while he faced his closet, picking out clothes for the day. It’d been a little over a week since running into Alec at the diner, Magnus had been doing his best to avoid him ever since. He just needed a little time to get over Alec was all. It was hard considering their group of friends intersected so much and every time Magnus saw Alec there was a legit struggle not to jump him, but he was managing.

“I do have some self-control, you know?”

Catarina laughed. There was a crashing sound and Magnus turned to see that she’d actually fallen off her bed, laughing so hard. Her head appeared over the edge of the bed, hair a mess as usual.

“Really?” Magnus deadpanned.

Cat laughed, throwing her head back and wiping away an invisible tear. “Magnus Bane has self-control? Since when?”

“Goodbye Catarina, you’re a cruel, cruel friend,” Magnus said walking over to close his laptop.

“Love you!” Cat called just before their skype session disconnected.

Magnus sighed, looking at Chairman Meow who laid on his bed. “I do have self-control,” he insisted. Chairman Meow opened his eyes for a moment, considering him before going back to sleep. “I _do_.”

***

Alec was pathetic and he knew it, leaning against the locker next to Isabelle’s which just happened to be across from Magnus’. He barely heard a word of whatever Izzy was saying, eyes locked on Magnus across the crowded hall. Today, he wore loose black pants and a dark maroon shirt that looked far too good on him with gold accents and matching jewelry. Alec’s eyes were drawn to his fingers that were drumming on his locker door as he talked to Raphael and Ragnor, nearly every finger had a ring on it. Alec’s mind flashed back to late nights in the lake, Magnus’ hands running across Alec’s bare arms.

“Alec,” Isabelle called as she slammed her locker closed, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Alec flinched, straightening up and pulling his gaze away from Magnus before Magnus turned and caught him.

“What?” Alec asked, eyes innocently wide.

“You’re drooling,” Isabelle quipped, handing him her books as she quickly pulled her long hair up into a ponytail. “Did you hear anything I just said?” she asked.

Alec frowned, mind spinning back through the conversation they’d just had, grasping for anything but coming up blank. He offered a crooked smile, “Sorry.”

Isabelle rolled her eyes. She glanced over at Magnus, Alec’s gaze following, breath hitching as he found Magnus already looking at him. Their eyes caught and held for a minute before Magnus turned, closing his locker and walking away.

“You’re pathetic when you’re pining,” Isabelle said, starting down the hall to her first class.

“I know,” Alec groaned.

“So are you going to win him over or what?”

Alec frowned, shifting his backpack up higher. “What?”

Isabelle turned to him, eyes narrowed. “We talked about this Alec. Clearly, you somehow managed to make him absolutely smitten over the summer so are you going to find your game and win him back or continue to be miserable?” Isabelle demanded.

“I—what?”

Isabelle groaned. “you're helpless,” she said. “Invite him to my party Friday, after the game, and I’ll handle everything else, okay?”

“I— can do that,” Alec said.

Isabelle patted his arm. “Good.”

The only problem was that he really, really couldn’t do that.

***

Magnus tried to stop picturing the summer every time he closed his eyes, tried to tell his heart to stop pining for the dark-haired boy who clearly didn’t want it, but he wasn’t overly successful with either of those things if he was being honest.

He was on his way to the auditorium for auditions when Alec rounded the corner in front of him, coming up short, a bare inch away from plowing right into Magnus.

Alec’s eyes went wide, mirroring a deer caught in the headlights and Magnus hated himself for thinking it was adorable.

He forced a flirty smile, trying to act casual. “We have to stop meeting like this,” he said. He was in a good mood, excited for auditions, happy with how well he was settling into this school and now it was time to move on from Alec, which couldn’t be done with ignoring. Therefore, Magnus would resort to his normal flirty self and pretend it didn’t hurt that Alec ignored him.

A small smile crossed Alec’s face, lighting his eyes and fuck, Magnus was so smitten it was mildly disgusting.

“Do you have a minute?” Alec asked after taking a deep breath.

Magnus looked around the halls, the bell was just about to ring and they’d be flooded with students. Nodding, he grabbed Alec’s arm, pulling him to a nearby supply closet and shutting the door behind them before he could second-guess himself.

Alec’s eyes were wide, the small smile still on his face as he looked at Magnus fondly but also like he was crazy.

Stop, Magnus told himself. He’s not looking at you fondly, you’re only seeing what you want to see. Summer was over. It was practically a different lifetime.

“What are we doing?” Alec whispered. They were pressed close together, the closet smaller than Magnus had expected. His back was pressed to the door while Alec crowded against a shelf of supplies, barely an inch or so between their bodies.

Magnus inclined his head as the bell rang, the hall outside quickly filled with the sounds of hundreds of students talking at once. “Privacy,” he said, before glancing at his watch. He only had a few minutes until he had been in the auditorium.

Looking up, he told himself that those were not butterflies in his stomach as he realized he was close enough to count Alec’s eyelashes that were unfairly long, making his already gorgeous eyes even more beautiful. Close enough to feel the heat of Alec’s body. Close enough to want to lean in even closer.

“So?” Magnus asked, swallowing dryly.

Alec licked his lips, staring at Magnus intently.

“You wanted to talk?” Magnus prompted.

Alec let out a breath, his body relaxing suddenly. “Right,” he said, pausing to clear his throat. “I was just— what are you doing?” his voice dropped lower as Magnus moved closer suddenly. Honestly, Magnus had no idea what he was doing but Alec kept licking his lips, distracting him and he’d forgotten how addicting it was, being close to Alec, feeling like electricity was bouncing between them, the air unnaturally charged.

“Nothing,” Magnus whispered, stopping when he was as close as he could get without plastering their bodies together. He looked up, eyes lingering on Alec’s lips before moving back to his eyes. “You were saying?”

Alec’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, they were close enough for their breath to mix and it was taking every bit of Magnus’ self-control not to lean in and capture Alec’s soft, full lips.

“Right,” Alec said, his own eyes dropping to Magnus’ lips just for a second. Magnus’ heart skipped because it sure looked like Alec wanted to kiss him. “Isabelle and Jace are having a party. Friday. After the game,” he said, talking in starts and stalls. “You should come.”

“Should I?” Magnus asked, staring deeply into Alec’s eyes, searching for any hint of what had been there all summer.

Alec nodded, eyes dropping to Magnus’ lips once again. “Yeah.”

“Fuck,” Magnus whispered, closing his eyes for just a second, trying to get control of himself.

“What?” Alec asked, his hands hovering over Magnus’ arms like he wanted to touch him but wasn’t sure he was allowed too.

Magnus opened his eyes, meeting Alec’s narrowed gaze. He shook his head, raising up the smallest bit and slipping his hands around Alec’s neck, pulling him down. “I have no self-control,” he whispered just before their lips brushed.

***

Alec stopped breathing, surprise making him freeze for a second. He’d thought, hoped — and yet, the kiss came as a complete surprise. He froze only for a second though, before his hands moved to Magnus’ hips, pulling him close as he leaned back against the shelf behind him. The metal dug into his back uncomfortably but he barely noticed. His heart was racing so fast, stomach swooping like the world had disappeared out from under him as his mind spun, every nerve ending alight with the feeling of Magnus’ lips on his.

Magnus bit at his lower lip lightly, slipping his tongue in Alec’s mouth right after. Alec couldn’t believe this was happening, could barely breathe but refused to be the first to break away. Fuck, it was just like he remembered. How had he ever thought this could be nothing but a summer fling?

Magnus broke away suddenly, breathing heavily, eyes blown wide when he looked back up at Alec with a sexy smirk that did all kinds of things to Alec. He patted Alec’s chest, taking a step back, Alec’s hands automatically let go, falling to his sides.

Magnus’ eyes shone as he looked Alec up and down slowly. “Wanted to compare it to my memory,” he finally said.

Alec swallowed, his heart still beating three times as fast as it should be. “And?” he asked, not quite managing to sound unaffected by the kiss.

Magnus’ smirk widened. “Better than I remembered,” he winked, turning and disappearing out the door without another word.

Alec fell back against the shelf, closing his eyes and trying to get a hold of himself, his pulse racing erratically. He was so screwed.

***

“You don’t have to sound so happy,” Magnus grumbled.

Cat’s phone wavered, showing Magnus more of her dorm room than anything as she cackled.

Magnus groaned, flopping back against his pillows. “Why did I kiss him? I was doing so well.”

Cat sobered up suddenly, bringing her phone back up to stare at Magnus. “Were you?” she asked, eyes twinkling in the dim light in her room. “Really?”

Magnus glared. “Well, I do have some self-control. I am not going to that party.”

Magnus continued to tell himself that he wasn’t going to Isabelle’s party all week. There were certain rules to this year that he’d agreed upon with his mother even though he was eighteen, swiftly approaching nineteen. One rule he’d set himself, which was no parties. Parties only led to bad things. He’d done enough damage last year, he refused to ruin things this year, refused to worry his mother.

That was why he found himself lying in bed, in his pajamas, watching some tragic love story on TV Friday night, his phone on the bed next to him with Cat on speaker phone, talking all about her college classes.

“Cat?” Magnus asked when nearly ten minutes passed in silence. “Did you drown in essays?”

“No,” Cat said.

Magnus sighed, pausing his movie and sitting up in bed. In just that one short word, he recognized Catarina’s lecturing tone. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

Catarina sighed, the sound easily carrying over the phone. “I’m worried about you, Mags.”

Magnus frowned, picking up the phone and turning it off speaker. “What?” he asked. “I’m fine. I’m doing good, here. I promise.”

“I know,” Cat said. “I’m happy you’re making friends and I’m happy beyond reason you’re over that selfish bitch and have recovered from last year but Magnus… Not going to parties, staying home every Friday night, every weekend. Holding yourself back from what you want… That’s not you.”

Magnus flopped back in bed, closing his eyes. His chest growing tight. “It’s only been two weeks, Cat. I’m adjusting, okay?”

“I know,” Catarina said and Magnus could perfectly picture the worried look lingering in her wide eyes. “But…it’s just, you know you aren’t the same person you were last year, right? You aren’t who Camille made you, Magnus. You aren’t going to fall apart and lose control again. She manipulated you.”

Magnus exhaled sharply, finding it harder to breathe. He forced the memories that were trying to play out away, he wouldn’t go down that road. He didn’t like thinking about Camille. Mostly because he knew, as terrible as she was and had been for him, it wasn’t all her. He’d done stupid things last year and he couldn’t blame it all on the girl he’d thought he’d been in love with. “I know,” he finally whispered.

“Alec, the summer, it was good for you, Magnus. I could hear it in your voice when we talked, I saw it when you got home. I just…don’t want you to be so afraid that you’re going to get hurt again, that you stop being…you.”

Magnus fell silent as Catarina trailed off. He thought back to Monday morning, pulling Alexander into the storage closet, flirting with him, kissing him. He thought back to camp when he’d felt like himself for the first time in a long time. The last few months of the school year…he’d been a wreck. He’d let Camille’s cheating get to him in a way he hated. And he started to recover slowly but it wasn’t until camp that he really felt like himself again. Now that he thought about it, he realized how scared he was, to lose that again.

“Fine,” Magnus sighed, discarding the pizza box he’d barely dug into and slipping out of bed. “But you have to help me pick out what I’m going to wear.”

***

Alec hated parties, he never went to them, no matter how much Isabelle and Jace begged. Of course, that didn’t really work when the party was at their house and Alec had to be the one to supervise to make sure neither of his siblings got in trouble. If something happened to the house and their parents found out, nothing would stop them from sending Jace and Izzy away to boarding school. Thus, Alec had to go to the party and make sure things didn’t get out of control. This mostly entailed standing watch over the expensive alcohol that Jace and Izzy were not to touch, monitoring his siblings' alcohol intake, and kicking a few people out here and there. This, of course, led to more teasing than usual about Alec being the perfect big brother but it was worth it if it meant saving Isabelle and Jace from being sent away.

“Loosen up, big brother,” Isabelle called an hour or so into the night, thrusting a cup of beer into Alec’s hand as he leaned against the counter in the kitchen, a paperback held in one hand. “This is a party, not the library.”

Alec rolled his eyes but didn’t bother to respond, turning back to his book.

Isabelle sighed. “I give up,” she called dramatically, flouncing out of the kitchen.

Despite the ever loud, screeching music that got on his nerves, the idle chatter, screams from the backyard as drunk teenagers took turns jumping in the pool, and far too many high pitched giggles for Alec’s comfort, he easily blocked it out, getting lost in the pages of his book, looking up every time someone tried to sneak past him to go upstairs.

He hadn’t forgotten about Magnus of course, it was the only thing he could think of most the week, replaying the kiss again and again in his mind, but Magnus never said anything about the party so Alec just assumed he wasn’t going to come. He was actually quite proud of himself for not agonizing over it and watching the door all night for him to appear.

Turning the page, Alec glanced at the time, sighing slightly. The party had at least another few hours to go and then he’d have to stay up late cleaning. Their parents would be back from an overnight business trip first thing in the morning and not one thing could be out of place unless they all three wanted to be grounded for the next month. Alec didn’t particularly care but Jace and Izzy would drive him insane if they were grounded.

When a shadow fell over him a few minutes later, Alec didn’t bother looking up. “I’m having fun Izzy,” he said, continuing to read. “You don’t have to keep checking on me.”

“Oh, I can see that you’re having fun,” a familiar voice that was definitely not his sisters’, teased, sending a shiver down his back. “Though I can think of at least a dozen ways we could be having even more fun.”

Alec breathed in sharply before looking up, mouth going dry at the sight of Magnus smirking up at him, eyes dancing mischievously, more gold than green in the bright lights of the kitchen. He was dressed in tight black pants and a ridiculously low-cut emerald green shirt. Alec’s eyes dropped to the bare skin revealed by the shirt, trailing down, down, down.

He swallowed thickly, moving his gaze back up to Magnus’ face, his smirk had widened, making all coherent thought flee Alec’s mind. He had gold eyeliner around his eyes, glitter tastefully surrounding his eyes and spread through his perfectly tousled hair.

Alec cleared his throat, the rest of the world rushing back in as someone pushed past him to puke in the sink. “You came,” he finally said, closing his book and stepping further away from the sink. Magnus followed, their eyes still locked.

“Seems like it, yeah,” Magnus teased.

“I didn’t think…” Alec trailed off, it was really hard to talk when he was so busy ogling Magnus.

“I’d show?” Magnus finished for him, shrugging. “Me either.”

Alec glanced away, staring down at his book, fidgeting. He looked up from under lowered lashes, voice low as he said, “I’m glad you did.” It felt like a risk but looking at Magnus, his heart raced the same way it had all summer, butterflies swarming his stomach. He’d thought he’d have to forget about Magnus, get over him and if there was even the smallest chance that wasn’t true… Alec was tired of being scared of what he felt. That’s why he finally came out last year. _This_ was why he came out, he wouldn’t run from it now.

Which was why he found himself nodding when Magnus gestured to the living room and asked, “Care to dance?”

***

Magnus honestly had no idea what he was doing anymore. He wasn’t sure if Alec wanted him or not, confused because Alec had kissed back and Alec had wanted him at camp but he’d still ignored him at school, he’d still pretended not to know him. Yet here they were, pressed close in the middle of the living room, breath ghosting over heated skin, hands wandering, bodies moving together to the beat of the music.

It was intoxicating, being near Alec, he’d felt it back at camp and he felt more now, heightened in the low lights of the living room with the music pounding around them. Magnus got the feeling Alec didn’t normally do this kind of thing, take part in a party, dance so closely with another boy, yet he didn’t hesitate to pull Magnus close, hands tight at Magnus’ hips, breath warm on his neck, sending little shivers down Magnus’ back.

Magnus had no idea what was going on anymore, all he knew was that this was fun. He still wanted Alec, as more than just the perfect summer romance. And Catarina was right, Alec wasn’t Camille, this wasn’t last year, and Magnus was tired of walking on eggshells. Even if it was just for a night, he’d let loose, be himself and have fun.

The songs mixed together into a haze of loud, throbbing music. Magnus led Alec in the slow dance, their bodies rubbing together, running his hands through Alec’s hair, letting his lips brush the side of Alec’s neck before moving back to look into his darkened eyes. As far as Magnus was concerned, nothing else existed in the world.

The song changed again and Magnus breathed in sharply as Alec’s eyes dropped to his lips. His heart raced harder and faster. Alec didn’t bother to hide the look, licking his own lips before pulling his gaze back up to Magnus’.

Magnus swallowed, waiting.

Alec moved in slowly, their bodies already pressed close together, angling his head so their noses wouldn’t bump. He gave Magnus plenty of time to back away but that was the last thing he wanted, sighing into the kiss as their lips met, soft at first, testing each other out once again before picking up speed. Going from zero to a hundred in seconds, teeth clashing, tongues dancing. They’d stopped dancing, but Magnus barely noticed, tangling his hands in Alec’s hair and holding him close.

This wasn’t the sweet summer kisses they’d shared, the lazy kisses after long days. This was heated, rushed and passionate and Magnus couldn’t breathe but he honestly did not care.

***

Alec only pulled back when he came dangerously close to passing out from lack of oxygen, breathing heavily, mind a mess. He kept his eyes closed, forehead pressed against Magnus’. He didn’t know what this meant. Did Magnus want to be with him? Or… or what?

“Magnus,” he started, forcing his eyes open before forgetting everything he was ever going to say as he caught sight of Magnus, hair a mess, eyes blown wide.

Magnus opened his mouth but before he could say anything someone was shouting his name. “Magnus!” Maia called, pushing in between them and grabbing Magnus’ arm. “Hurry, you have to see this.”

Before Alec could process what was happening, Magnus was being led away.

***

Magnus glanced over his shoulder as he let Maia pull him away, catching a glimpse of wide hazel eyes and kiss-swollen lips. Fuck, he was screwed. So much for just a summer fling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, things are happening. Next chapter should be up next week and will include fluffy goodness and maybe, I don't know, Malec actually talking???
> 
> Make sure to follow me on [Tumblr @imawriteriwrite](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/) where you can yell at me and sometimes I post snippets before updating! Comments and kudos are love even if it's simply letting me know what you thought or a line you liked. Thanks for reading! XOXOX


	6. Lingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to all my awesome readers because I love and appreciate you all <3
> 
> Chapter title from the song Lingering by Sheppard

Magnus got home late the night of the party. Opening the apartment door quietly, not wanting to wake his mom if she was sleeping, he paused with his back pressed to the door for a minute, just breathing. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt like this, heart still racing the moment his mind slipped and thought of Alec. He tried to remind himself it was nothing, they weren’t together, Alec probably didn’t mean for the kiss to mean anything at all. But, as usual, Magnus Bane had no control over his heart.

Sighing, he pushed off the door. Rounding the entryway to the living room, he found his mom watching some soap opera, covered in a wool blanket on the couch with Chairman Meow.

Rolling his eyes, Magnus shook his head. Crossing behind the couch, he pressed a kiss to her cheek. She smiled, eyes locked on the TV like she wasn’t waiting for him.

“Did you have fun, darling?” she asked as he slipped into the kitchen, grabbing a freshly baked cookie — which was worrisome as his mother only baked when she was worried — and a bottle of water.

“It was fine,” Magnus said, swallowing dryly.

“Was your Alexander there?” she teased.

Magnus groaned, throwing his head back. “You and Catarina talk too much,” he said, stuffing the cookie his mouth before grabbing Chairman Meow. “I’m taking this and going to bed,” he said, mouth full of cookie.

His mother laughed at him, turning back to her show.

Magnus changed quickly, taking off his makeup before crawling into bed. Chairman Meow had already ditched him to return to his mom.

Magnus closed his eyes, breathing out deeply. His mind immediately went to Alec, of course, a smile crossing his face no matter how hard he fought it. Magnus groaned, rolling over in bed and banishing the image of Alec pressed close, eyes darkened as they danced, from his mind.

He would not pine over him. Nope. Not even the littlest bit. No matter what his stupid smile did to Magnus’ heart. Even though he could make Magnus feel in one second more than he’d felt for Camille all eight months of their relationship. Nope. Magnus Bane did not pine. Not even for gorgeous boys who had no idea how pretty they were nor the impact of their laugh on Magnus’ weak heart.

Nope. Nope. Nope.

***

_The first night of camp passed easily enough. Magnus told his campers scary stories until they finally went to sleep, and only one had nightmares. He laid in bed, staring out the window at the cabin across from his where, he had noted, a light stayed on in the counselor’s room late into the night. Standing, he glanced out the window and could just make out Alec, sitting up in bed, reading. He’d found it far too endearing, texting Cat that she should be worried because he was definitely going to be getting in trouble at camp._

_No one had bothered to tell him about one small, insignificant detail: the fact that they were all to get up at six in the morning. Six. In the morning._

_When the morning bell chimed just a few short hours after Magnus went to sleep, he screamed, falling out of bed. He heard his campers laugh and groaned. The bell chimed again and again as he pulled his blanket down on the floor with him._

_“What fresh hell is this?” he finally shouted._

_The sound of his campers laughing and fighting as they got ready, drowned out the sound of their cabin door opening._

_Magnus only noticed when the campers fell silent. Cracking one eye open, he found a pair of boots in his sight, much too big to belong to a camper. He sighed, opening both eyes and looking up slowly. Of course, the cute one._

_“Can I help you?” Magnus asked, rolling over to be more comfortable on the floor. He couldn't very well get up now and lose his composure._

_Alec’s eyes twinkled, and it was clear he was trying to keep a straight face even as the corners of his mouth twitched. Magnus raised one eyebrow elegantly, daring him to say something._

_“Well, you see,” Alec finally started, looking away from Magnus so as not to laugh. “My campers have been up for an hour already, preparing for the day. We were just getting back from a short morning walk to bird watch when we heard you screaming. I was worried there might be a spider or something that needed handling.”_

_Magnus glared as Alec looked back down at him, smirking in a horribly egoistical and attractive manner. “I’m not scared of spiders,” was all Magnus said, climbing to his feet slowly. He bent over to pick up his blanket, exaggerating the move in the hope that Alec would be checking out his ass. Glancing over his shoulder, Magnus grinned. Yup. He was definitely interested. “No one warned me that Satan would be screaming at the crack of dawn.”_

_Alec snorted, looking away from Magnus, cheeks flushing slightly as he turned to face him. “Not a morning person?”_

_Magnus shrugged, batting his eyelashes. “I could be. For the right reason.”_

_Alec choked on a laugh, turning to leave. “See you at breakfast.”_

_“Yes, you most certainly will.”_

***

Alec had all weekend to think though he didn’t really need that much time to come up with a plan. Isabelle helped of course, but the basic idea was his own.

“Aw,” Isabelle had cooed when he finally gave in and went to her Sunday night. “You want to woo him? That’s adorable.”

“Shut up,” Alec said, flushing. “Just…tell me what to do.”

Isabelle had grinned, perking up. “Okay, first, walk him to his classes. Everyone loves that. Then,” she said, pulling out a notebook to write down everything she was saying.

Alec had rolled his eyes but now, waiting outside the school Monday morning, he supposed some of her ideas were pretty good.

When Magnus got out of his mother’s car and turned around, their eyes locked and Alec fought not to grin. Magnus rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he walked straight up to Alec and past him. Alec fell into step next to him, ignoring his own heart ricocheting around his chest.

“How was your weekend?” he asked.

Magnus paused halfway up the steps to the front door. He glanced over at Alec who just looked back, a small smile on his face. Magnus was looking at him like he was crazy and maybe he was, maybe it would be easier to be straightforward or just let the summer fade into memory but, for once, Alec was going to go after what he wanted, and, no matter how much Isabelle teased him, he was going to do it his way.

“What are you doing?” Magnus finally asked, eyeing him as they started walking again.

Alec shrugged. “Asking you how your weekend was?”

Magnus continued to eye him before shaking his head. “I don’t know what you’re doing but it’s not as simple as that,” he said. “My weekend was fine. Homework. Netflix and chill.”

Alec tripped stepping into school. Magnus laughed, shaking his head. “Not like that,” he said as Alec felt his face turning red. “I stayed in bed all weekend with my cats, watching Supernatural.”

“Oh,” Alec said, clearing his throat and following Magnus to his locker. “Cats?” he asked when he could think of nothing else.

Magnus smiled fondly, turning to Alec instead of opening his locker. “Yes, one actual cat named Chairman Meow,” he said, eyes crinkling as Alec smiled at the name. “And one best friend, named Cat. She’s going to Harvard, but we spent the weekend Skyping,” he explained.

“You’ve mentioned her before,” Alec nodded, smiling fondly. “You’re close.”

Magnus smiled wider, nodding. “We’ve known each other forever,” he said. “And you? How was your weekend?”

Alec found himself smiling like an idiot and looked away, clearing his throat. His mind went blank at the question, no words coming out of his mouth while Magnus stared at him expectantly.

“Cat got your tongue?” Magnus teased.

Alec snorted, shaking his head. “Shut up.”

He was saved further embarrassment as Isabelle came up suddenly, throwing an arm around Alec’s shoulders. “That’s it, I give up,” she moaned, resting her head on Alec’s arm. “I will never be a scientist, I hate math too much.”

Alec rolled his eyes, patting Isabelle’s back, focusing on her so he missed the soft look on Magnus’ face. “Come on, Iz,” Alec said. “Everyone knows you’re the smartest person here.”

Isabelle sighed before standing up straight, pulling her sleeveless shirt to straighten it and nodding. “You’re right, big brother. I’m a genius,” she said, grabbing her bag that she’d dropped on the floor, pushing up her reading glasses and stalking off without another word.

Alec rolled his eyes. “She’s a bit dramatic,” he said, turning back to Magnus who smirked, finally moving to open his locker.

“I’d noticed,” he said. “I like her, she understands the need for drama in one’s life.”

Alec laughed. “Yeah, sure.”

Magnus glanced back over his shoulder and Alec swallowed dryly. He wore a tight black and white button up that day, hair even more severely spiked, makeup light. He was too gorgeous for words.

“You’re close,” Magnus finally said, gesturing vaguely to where Isabelle had disappeared.

Alec nodded without hesitating. “Of course, Jace and Izzy are my best friends,” he said sincerely.

Magnus nodded, turning back to his locker. “I mean, I’d gathered, from the way you talked about them at camp. But it’s different, seeing it. I myself have no siblings. Probably just as well, even my mother, as wonderful and strong as she is, could not handle two of us. I’m quite a handful by myself.”

Alec ignored what the casual mention of camp did to him, it was the first time either had really acknowledged the summer, it was like he was beginning to worry it was all a dream or something. “I would feel bad for your siblings,” Alec said casually. “Trying to live up to…you.” He wasn’t sure it was the right thing to say, flushing slightly until Magnus laughed, shutting his locker suddenly.

He turned, slipping past Alec to head to class, just close enough to brush up against Alec, whose breath caught in his throat. “In that case,” Magnus said cheerfully. “I feel bad for you and your brother, having to live up to Isabelle.”

Alec snorted unable to protest as Magnus walked off, adding an extra sway to his hips that Alec hoped was for him. Alec leaned back against the nearest locker for a moment, watching until Magnus had disappeared. When the bell suddenly rang, he cursed, hurrying down the hall and upstairs to his first class.

***

When Magnus walked out of his first class of the day, he paused, frowning. “What are you doing?” he asked not for the first time that day. If he’d been confused when Alec waited for him outside that morning, now he was doubly so. Alec leaned back against the wall next to Magnus’ homeroom when Magnus knew for a fact he did not have a class nearby.

Alec pushed off the wall, shrugging. He nodded down the hall, “This way to your next class, right?”

Magnus narrowed his eyes, nodding slowly.

Maia came out of class last, having lingered to talk to the teacher. She passed him with a confused looking, mouthing ‘what’s going on?’

Magnus shrugged.

The walk to his next class was amusing if a little awkward. Alec didn’t seem to know what to say, opening his mouth a few times to talk before letting it close again. Magnus bit his cheek so he wouldn’t laugh, deciding to just go along with whatever was happening. This was different than the summer had been, with all the teasing and flirting, easily falling together. This felt like something different altogether. Not something passionate, started with them both knowing it would burn bright and fast before dissipating into nothing but smoke and ashes. This… Magnus didn’t know what this was, but he hoped it was something…more.

Alec still made Magnus’ heart race, skin on fire. That hadn’t changed at all.

“Well,” Alec said, stuffing his hands into his pockets outside Magnus’ next class. “Have a good class,” he offered with a crooked grin.

Magnus shook his head slowly, laughing. “You too,” he said, slipping into the classroom with one look back, to see Alec still watching him.

Magnus smirked, taking a seat in the back of the class. He could tell that he felt far too happy with himself, amused at Alec’s antics. He wouldn’t get his hopes up, but it seemed as if maybe, just maybe, Magnus had been wrong and Alec didn’t want to forget about the summer.

Magnus had lunch third period and was both unsurprised and disappointed when Alec wasn’t waiting for him outside his second class of the day. Maybe it hadn’t meant anything. Maybe Alec was just being friendly or trying to find a way to apologize for the kiss Friday night, Magnus told himself, attempting to be cautious with his heart this time even though he knew it was too late. The worst part was Alec clearly didn’t even realize how charming he was. The way he clearly cared about his siblings, the way he dropped compliments without seeming to realize it meant anything, that damn smile of his.

Magnus shook his head. You aren’t here to find a boyfriend, he reminded himself. His earlier good mood quickly fading as he stopped by his locker to grab his lunch before heading out back to the big tree where everyone else was already waiting for him.

“Spill everything,” Maia said before Magnus had even sat down.

Magnus rolled his eyes fondly. “There’s nothing to tell,” he said, resisting the urge to bring out his phone and send Catarina an sos as he pulled out his lunch, settling in next to Raphael. “Where are Sherwin and Clary?” he asked, avoiding Maia’s gaze.

Maia sighed. “I brought you in, you know? When you were all alone. I gave you a family. And this is how you repay me?”

Magnus snorted. “I wasn’t a homeless puppy,” he said. “Though I do appreciate your friendship.”

Maia grumbled into her sandwich, so Magnus turned to Raphael and Ragnor. “How was your weekend?”

“Incoming,” Raphael said, barely looking up.

“What?” Magnus frowned as a shadow fell over him. Turning, he looked up, greeted with a familiar worn black shirt and dark jeans, Alec’s dark hair seeming messier than it’d been that morning like he’d spent his last class running his hands through it.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, stomach swooping. “This isn’t your lunch period,” he said flatly.

Alec smiled and god, that was so unfair. It was such an endearing smile. Magnus challenged anyone who was attracted to the male sex not to fall in love with that smile. “I know,” Alec said, holding out a chocolate bar. “But I owed you.”

Magnus stared down at the chocolate bar, fighting off a smile. He rolled his eyes, taking it before turning back to his lunch. “Aren’t you late for your class?”

Alec shrugged walking backward. “Worth it.”

Magnus bit his lip, shaking his head, ignoring his stupid heart and it’s stupid skipping about.

“What was that about?” Maia wasted no time in demanding.

Magnus rolled his eyes, sighing. Yet he couldn’t help a smile as he opened the candy bar, swatting away Simon’s hand when he arrived at the table and tried to steal a piece.

***

_Alec should’ve been getting used it, Magnus knocking lightly on the window to his cabin, grinning knowingly, making a come-hither gesture. But, looking up from his book, three weeks into camp, about the dozenth time Magnus had shown up, his heart still skipped, palms going sweaty. He had no idea what they were doing, no idea how to do whatever it was, dating? He wasn’t sure it could be called that but either way he didn’t hesitate, putting his book down and looking in to make sure his campers were asleep before grabbing his boots and sneaking out of the cabin._

_Magnus was right there the second he stepped out, bringing their lips together. Alec’s heartfelt set to burst, mind spinning like he’d had too much to drink. Fuck, he thought, he was so screwed. He didn’t know what this was to Magnus, if Magnus did this every summer, but Alec had never done this before. Barely kissed anymore before. And never, ever felt like this._

_Alec broke away with a laugh when Magnus’ hands moved under his shirt. “You do realize we’re surrounded by twelve-year-old’s right?”_

_Magnus had only smirked. “So, what? Keep it PG13?”_

_Alec flushed but nodded, kissing Magnus’ cheek as his pulse skipped around erratically. He slipped his boots on quietly before taking Magnus’ hand and pulling him away from the cabins. The first night Magnus came to his door, he never would’ve been so bold. Hell, he’d never been so bold in his life and something told him he wouldn’t be if he was anywhere else with anyone else, but slowly, he was letting himself disappear into this. It was just the summer, he knew, which made him_ ache _, but somehow that gave him a confidence he’d seldom felt._

_“Where are we going?” Magnus asked, squeezing his hand tightly._

_“Nowhere,” Alec replied with a smile. “Everywhere?”_

_Magnus shook his head, laughing softly. “You’re so weird,” he teased before stepping close for a soft, chaste kiss._

_They ended up sitting on the edge of the dock like they did most nights, where Alec had pointed out a dozen constellations to Magnus the first night they came out there. Magnus pulled out a chocolate bar, teasingly pulling it away when Alec reached out for a piece._

_“Get your own candy,” he said, eyes shining in the silver moonlight._

_Alec had pouted. “Really? You’re not going to share?” he asked, batting his eyelashes slowly._

_Magnus had snorted, shoving him lightly. “Fine,” he said, moving to press a square of chocolate against Alec’s lips, before following it with his own lips. Alec barely noticed the sweetness of the chocolate melting in his mouth as Magnus kissed him. Eyes closing, much preferring this to staring out at the beautiful, shimmering lake before them. “But you owe me,” Magnus whispered when he pulled back._

_***_

Alec wasn’t one to brag but he thought he was doing a pretty good job at this wooing thing. That said, he had gym last period with half the football team where he got worked just as hard as the footballers in preparation for baseball season that was still months away. So, it was a rush to shower and change in time to catch Magnus before he left, leaving him to trip around the locker room in nothing but his underwear, much to Jace’s enjoyment.

“Dude, chill out,” Jace said as Alec hopped around, pulling his pants on.

Alec glared at him over his shoulder. “I have somewhere to be.”

“Yes, and prince charming will wait,” Jace teased.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Do I really need to remind you of the crazy, stupid stuff you’ve done to get a girl?” he asked, slipping his shoes on as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Jace held his hands up, surrendering. Alec checked the time, if he hurried he should just catch Magnus coming out of drama. “Gotta go.”

***

_Magnus silently cursed every little decision that had lead him to this moment. He’d barely had time to get dressed, still managing to look stylish in practical footwear and the god forbidden camp tshirt he was forced to wear, it was purple which was Magnus’ color — not that there was a color that wasn’t Magnus’ color — but a tshirt, really? Magnus shivered. It didn’t feel right. He’d paired it with the tightest pants he’d brought, and a sparkly belt, just for fun. He’d had only enough time to put on a little eyeliner and bb cream, leaving him glitter-less and sad._

_Not to mention it was six in the morning! That fact alone made him want to cry. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten up so early, mastering his morning routine before school in less than twenty minutes just to avoid this kind of situation. Staying up to six am? Sure. But waking up then?_

_Magnus was tired and grouchy, and it was made all the worse by his campers who were laughing at his complaints like they were undeserved._

_The campers ran along in front of him and Magnus followed, taking his sweet time as he sent Catarina a text, informing her she should find a new best friend as he would not survive camp. Who went to summer camp anyway? he grumbled to himself. This was a terrible idea. He could’ve found something that would look much better on his applications back at home. Of course, back home there was Camille and a million reminders of Camille and okay, maybe Magnus didn’t quite trust himself and was punishing himself a little bit and great, Magnus thought, now I feel even worse._

_He slipped his phone away, opening the door to the cafeteria and wincing. Dozens of children. All so loud. What fresh hell was this?_

_Magnus had barely stepped a foot inside when Alec appeared in front of him. Ah, yes, Magnus thought, standing up straighter. Camp did have its perks._

_“Coffee?” Alec asked, holding out a cup._

_“Are you an angel?” Magnus asked, taking the cup. “I think I love you,” he said offhandedly as he inhaled the heady scent of the coffee. Then he took a sip and nearly spat it out. “I take it back,” he said, even as he noted the delicious way the words made Alec flush. “I hate you. Why are you trying to poison me?”_

_Alec snorted. “What’s wrong?”_

_“That is not coffee,” Magnus spat, quickly moving to grab a glass of orange juice, dropping the coffee in the trashcan. “That is a poor imitation that will never be coffee.”_

_“Let me guess,” Alec started. “You’re more of a Starbucks kinda guy? One of those complicated drinks with a million pumps of a thousand different flavors until you can’t even taste the coffee?”_

_Magnus held a hand over his heart, turning to face Alec with wide eyes. “I feel so attacked right now.”_

_Alec laughed, an eyes shining, head thrown back, full on laugh and Magnus had to look away quickly, surveying his drink options so he wouldn’t lose his breath. “I like just plain coffee as well, as long as it tastes decent.”_

_When he glanced over, Alec was raising a knowing eyebrow. Magnus rolled his eyes, grabbing a bowl of fruit. “And cream and sugar, but who actually likes plain black coffee?” he demanded._

_Alec raised his eyebrow impossibly further. Magnus sighed. “You do?”_

_Alec smirked, nodding as Magnus shook his head._

_“Isn’t there something good here? Tea perhaps?” Magnus asked, perking up at the thought._

_Alec shook his head slowly. “Just mediocre coffee.”_

_Magnus pouted. “I hate camp,” he said, turning to head for the counselors' table. He had to admit he felt a little better about camp when Alec sat next to him, their legs just barely touching, sending a pleasant shock through Magnus that woke him up as good as any cup of tea._

_“Lightwood, fraternizing with the enemy?” one of the other counselors, a small dark-skinned girl, teased._

_“I’m the enemy?” Magnus asked, plopping a grape in his mouth._

_Alec smirked, shrugging. “For like, fifty years or something, your cabin and mine have been enemies. It’s always down to the last minute, who wins the Golden Cup, the big obstacle course challenge at the end of camp where we put everything we learn to use.”_

_Magnus shook his head slowly, staring down at his fruit. “I so did not think this through,” he mumbled._

_Alec laughed, taking a drink of coffee._

_Magnus turned to glare at him. “But make no mistake, I may be slightly unprepared, but you are so going down,” Magnus said eyes twinkling, fighting off a grin as he thought of adding ‘on your knees, if I’m lucky’ but that seemed mildly inappropriate._

_“My cabin always wins,” Alec said, it wasn’t bragging or teasing, just said as fact._

_“Someone always has to dethrone the king,” Magnus shrugged, having completely forgotten anyone else was at the table by then, turning so their legs brushed together again as he fully faced Alec who raised an eyebrow, saying nothing._

_“Care to make a friendly wager?” Magnus smirked._

_Alec seemed to be fighting a smile, their eyes locked. He had gorgeous eyes, Magnus thought, catching himself before he could swoon. “What were you thinking?”_

_“Terribly inappropriate things,” Magnus said, grinning when Alec’s eyes went wide, face flushing. “As for the bet… Loser has to jump in the lake. Naked.”_

_Alec snorted, rolling his eyes. “A classic.”_

_“Exactly,” Magnus said. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go figure out which campers are mine, I forget.”_

_Alec laughed behind him, making his heart skip._

_That day they went for a hike, before taking turns running through the final leg of the obstacle course. Magnus found out from one of the other counselors that the camp games at the end of the month included a survival section, the obstacle course, an archery competition, and a three-pronged race: swimming to the other side of the lake, then kayaking back, before running to the obstacle course. Looking at his array of campers compared to Alec’s little soldiers, marching dutifully behind their striking counselor, Magnus knew he was in for a lot of work._

_“We can call off the bet, if you want,” Alec suggested, appearing beside Magnus halfway through the day._

_Magnus hummed thoughtfully, trying to hide the fact that Alec’s sudden presence had his heart skipping, composure slipping. Magnus couldn’t remember the last time he felt like this, if someone had ever made him feel like this. His nerves on fire, heart racing just talking to Alec. After some deep soul searching the last few months Magnus had been able to recognize that while he’d thought he’d loved Camille, he’d never been in love with her. He was in love with the idea of being in love and Camille was willing to feed into that fantasy. Now, he wasn’t even sure he’d ever liked her. Which meant his last crush was… In tenth grade, a boy whose name he couldn’t remember but they’d made out in the janitors closet a few times._

_“Why?” Magnus teased, turning to him with a raised eyebrow. “Scared?”_

_Alec rolled his eyes. “Just worried you’re in over your head.”_

_“I’m fine, thanks.” Their eyes locked for a long moment, Magnus’ shoulders swaying slightly. Alec licked his lips and Magnus’ eyes dropped to follow the movement, heart racing. “You know,” Magnus said, forcing his eyes back up to Alec’s. “We could raise the stakes?”_

_Alec swallowed and, if Magnus wasn’t mistaken, he sounded just a little breathless when he talked. “Yeah? How so?”_

_Magnus leaned closer, resting his hand on Alec’s shoulder to whisper in his ear.  He hesitated one moment, praying he hadn't misread the situation.“Loser owes the winner a kiss?" he suggested, breath ghosting over Alec’s ear, making him shiver._

_Magnus pulled back, smirking at the flush still on Alec's face. “Thoughts?”_

_Alec’s face turned redder as he stuttered out an answer. “I — yeah. — I mean, that… that sounds… fair.”_

_Magnus turned back to the field where his campers were currently falling over each other, running through the tires. He felt far too proud of himself and also positive that he wouldn’t be able to wait until the end of camp to kiss Alec._

_***_

Magnus walked out of school that day, smiling widely, having landed the male lead in the school play. At least he had something fun to do this year. He pulled out his phone, preparing for the long walk home when a shadow fell over him.

Glancing up, Magnus couldn’t stop the amused smile from crossing his face. “Alexander,” he said, loving the way Alec looked the littlest bit shocked at hearing his full name before smiling.

“Magnus,” Alec replied, shoving his hands into his pockets. His hair was wet, plastered to his forehead and far too adorable. “Want a ride?” Alec blurted.

Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“A ride home,” Alec continued, rambling adorably. Magnus frowned to himself, he needed another word to use to describe Alec. All this adorableness was too much. “I drove today and Izzy’s going home with Clary and Jace is staying late.”

Magnus nodded slowly. “Thanks, but…” he hesitated, inclining his head. It’d been fun today, confusing, but fun. Alec appearing to walk him to all his afternoon classes, chatting idly in the hall between. But Magnus had to know what he thought he was doing before it drove him insane. “What are you doing?”

Alec froze for a second, they stood right outside the school but they were alone, both having stayed late for various things. Magnus had already berated Simon for giving Alec his schedule, having demanded to know how Alec knew where he was after every class. Unfortunately, it was hard to stay mad at Simon, especially when he was panicking because Isabelle had asked for his help passing her math class.

Alec fidgeted for a moment, staring off into the distance before sighing and meeting Magnus’ gaze. His sudden intent, serious look had Magnus’ heart skipping. “I panicked,” he finally said, moving closer by just the smallest inch or so, hand out like he was going to touch Magnus before dropping it. “That first day at school, I panicked. I wasn’t expecting to see you here, see you ever again. Even though I really wanted to.”

Magnus swallowed dryly. Alec took another step closer. Magnus forgot where they were, what they were talking about, eyes racking across Alec’s face, reading the truth of the words in his eyes.

“Okay,” Magnus finally said. “But what are you doing now?”

Alec smiled softly, leaning in close. Magnus couldn’t move if he wanted to. Rooted to the spot as he was, held still in Alec’s sharp gaze. “I thought it was obvious,” he said, moving in to kiss Magnus’ cheek, just the lightest brush of his lips when Magnus didn’t move away. Magnus’ heart raced like he was thirteen, having his first kiss all over again. “I’m wooing you,” Alec whispered in his ear, breath warm against his skin, making him shiver before Alec abruptly pulled back. “If you’ll let me.”

Magnus swallowed again, nodding slowly. Alec started to smile and damn what Magnus wouldn’t do for that smile.

“We’ll see,” Magnus said, trying to breathe. Alec bit his lip, hazel eyes bright. Magnus glanced away, heart racing. “I already have a ride but maybe tomorrow,” he said, grabbing Alec’s hand just for a moment before slipping past him as Simon and Maia appeared.

He glanced back once, to see Alec smiling after him, a hopeful look on his face. Magnus ducked his head, rolling his eyes at himself.

He couldn’t recognize the feeling at first, building in his chest as he caught up with Simon and Maia. “I changed my mind,” he told them, looping his arms through theirs. “I will watch your band practice.”

“You seem cheery,” Maia remarked.

Magnus shrugged. It wasn’t until later that night, lying in bed talking to Cat, that he recognized the feeling, making his heart race, his hands shake. Making him feel light, like he was seconds away from flying. It was the same thing he’d felt all summer. Something verging dangerously on happiness.

“He’s wooing you,” Cat crooned, dragging him from his thoughts. “That is so adorable.”

“Shut up,” Magnus said, flushing. Chairman Meow was curled up next to him, Magnus’ fingers lazily running through his soft fur as he purred lightly. “It is though, isn’t it?”

“Obviously,” Cat laughed. “I mean, it’s so old-fashioned and sweet. Who doesn’t want to be wooed?”

Magnus turned slightly, burying his grin in his pillow. He should not feel this happy about such a small thing, he told himself but it did nothing to curve the sudden urge to giggle.

“You’re going to play hard to get though, right?”

Magnus rolled back over, a smirk taking over his face. “Of course, darling. You know me, I’m anything but easy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: fluffiness, Magnus playing hard to get even though he's already got, a study date, other things.
> 
> Do let me know what you think in the comments, favorite lines/parts. Comments and kudos are love, you can also yell at me on [Tumblr @imawriteriwrite](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/) !  
> I'm doing NaNoWriMo this month so I'm not sure how consistent updates will be but I'm really hoping to get back to once a week, follow my Tumblr to know if that's going to happen!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3<3<3


	7. You're The One I Want To Want Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wooing continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Want To Want Me by Jason Derulo

Alec spent the entire week walking Magnus from class to class, taking any opportunity he could to talk to him, barely holding himself back from touching him. He felt this magnetic pull towards Magnus. Even just walking next to each other quietly made his heart race, chest ache in the best way. He wanted to hold his hand. He wanted to kiss him. But first, he had to win him over again.

Alec had to admit, he was having fun with all of this. He was pretty sure, what with all the teasing, Magnus was having fun too. He thought, hoped, Magnus wanted Alec as much as Alec wanted him. He hadn’t planned on this, he’d planned on senior year passing the same as every other year of high school. Studying hard to get into a good school so he’d get into a good law school. Hanging out with his siblings and friends. Playing baseball. He’d already planned on going to the homecoming dance alone or else with Lydia if she didn’t have a date. Dances and any other outings were always done as a group but now…

Even when he came out last year, Alec hadn’t done it so he could date freely – well. That was part of it of course, but he hadn’t done it for a person, just himself. He’d figured he wouldn’t meet anyone until college. Even after camp, he’d assumed that would be his one thing. He’d get the summer romance he’d be pining over until next summer and then he’d move on. But now Magnus was here and that changed everything.

Alec wasn’t ready just then, to admit everything he wanted. So he focused on small things, the way Magnus’ smile made his heart skip. The way Magnus rolled his eyes every time Alec showed up outside his classroom but how there was also always the smallest smile on his face and how, if Alec looked closely, he could see Magnus’ eyes light up when they landed on him.

Alec waited at Magnus’ locker Friday after school, planning to ask him if he’d like a ride home again. He was starting to annoy Isabelle and Jace, insisting they find other rides, he didn’t really care though, he drove them everywhere after all, and this was more important.

Magnus strode up, a smile already on his face. “Yes,” he said simply, stopping in front of his locker.

Alec froze, the question on the tip of his tongue. “What?”

Magnus glanced over after opening his locker and shrugged. “Yes,” he repeated. “I’ll let you drive me home.”

“Oh,” Alec said, trying to recover from the shock of it. He’d already been planning what to say when Magnus inevitably turned him down. “Right. Great.”

Magnus was turned to face his locker, swapping out books but Alec got the distinct feeling he was trying not to laugh. Alec couldn’t care though, too busy trying not to panic. It was like the summer had never happened and all of this was new, like he hadn’t spent every night at camp, with Magnus. Talking. Swimming. Kissing. This all felt new and exciting and kind of scary. He hadn’t planned for Magnus to say yes despite wanting him too. His palms were sweating.

Magnus shut his locker suddenly, turning to Alec with a wide grin. “Ready?”

***

“Wow,” Catarina said, she was focused intently on Magnus for once as they skyped, Magnus sitting out on the balcony in the cool summer night air. Cat forever in her bed, surrounded by textbooks.

Magnus frowned. “What?”

Catarina shook her head, smiling slightly. “Nothing it’s just…I’ve never seen you like this before.”

Magnus shifted on the couch, feeling uncomfortable suddenly. He’d been recapping the week with Alec to Cat, and okay, he’d been grinning, a lot. Even now the urge to grin lingered, his heart feeling light in his chest. “Never seen me like what before?” he asked, trying to play it off.

“So…” Cat inclined her head, trying to think of the right word. “Happy. Smitten,” she waved her hand. “Somewhere in there.”

Magnus rolled his eyes.

“I’m serious, not even with Camille. It’s a good look on you.”

***

“I thought you were bad when you were pining but you’re disgusting when you’re happy,” Isabelle said, flopping down on Alec’s bed.

Alec glanced up from his desk where he’d been attempting to do homework while actually thinking about Magnus and texting Magnus who’d slipped him his number when Alec dropped him off. “Jeez, Iz. I love you too.”

“You owe me details,” Isabelle said, getting comfortable. “I helped you, now you tell me about the summer. Judging by the way you were sucking face last Friday at my party, I assume you at least kissed at camp. Come on, give up the sordid details. You know you want too.”

Alec rolled his eyes, moving from the desk to the bed where Isabelle was gesturing for him to sit. “I don’t think the details are really that sordid,” he said dryly.

Isabelle got comfortable against the headboard, grinning as she waved her hand. “I doubt you know what sordid even is, Alec.”

Alec raised an eyebrow, watching her fluff the pillows until she was comfortable. “I’m surprised you don’t have popcorn.”

Isabelle beamed. “Oh right. Jace is bringing.”

Right on cue, Jace walked into the room, holding a couple sodas and a bowl of popcorn.

“I hate you guys.”

“Do not,” Isabelle said, throwing a handful of popcorn at him.

Jace got comfortable next to Izzy, shoving a handful of popcorn in his face. “I didn’t miss anything, did I?”

Isabelle shook her head. Alec sighed, settling on the pillows next to his siblings and taking a handful of popcorn for himself. “Where do I start?”

“From the beginning, obviously,” Isabelle grinned before pointing threateningly. “Don’t leave anything out.”

Alec rolled his eyes but he couldn’t help grinning. Not because of his crazy siblings but because of the light feeling in his chest, the way his heart had been racing, butterflies stirring in his stomach ever since Magnus agreed to let Alec drive him home. Because, maybe, just maybe, Magnus wanted this – their summer fling, everything – to be more.

***

_The second day of camp passed in a blur for Alec. He’d spent the day trying to stay focused on his campers, they were his responsibility, after all. And he’d never lost the cup, not once. He had a very strict way of doing things, making sure to balance teaching his campers how to win with having fun. His campers loved him, every year. They won, every year. But this summer was proving to have an unforetold challenge in the form of Magnus Bane whose very existence and nearness caused a major problem for Alec: he couldn’t concentrate. His focus kept shifting, watching Magnus pout as his campers taught him how to do things, or throw his head back, laughing with his campers._

_Fuck, Alec thought, pulling his gaze away from Magnus who was showing his campers how to do cartwheels. He shook his head, turning back to his own campers. He was just a gorgeous boy, Alec berated himself. He could handle being around gorgeous boys. He’d been doing it all his life. Of course, none of them were quite so beautiful, and they definitely didn’t make his heart fucking flutter the way Magnus did, nor did they inspire that almost chemical response, that pulling Alec felt towards Magnus. He knew as soon as he’d seen him, day one, that he was screwed._

_He somehow managed to focus the rest of the day, only letting his gaze fall on Magnus once or twice — per hour — until it was finally time for dinner, followed by camp sing along. Unfortunately, Magnus volunteered to gather wood with Alec for the big bonfire._

_Alec focused on breathing, leading Magnus through the forest, absolutely not checking him out when he bent to pick up some wood._

_Magnus turned, catching his gaze and smirking. “Like what you see, pretty boy?”_

_Face immediately flushing, Alec looked away, clearing his throat._

_“If it helps,” Magnus whispered, suddenly close. Alec froze, back straight as Magnus’ breath brushed over his ear. “I like what I see,” he whispered and then he was gone, laughing his way back to the bonfire._

_Alec breathed in shakily. He was so screwed._

***

The following week, Magnus allowed Alec to drive him home from school every day, smiling to himself the whole time. Alec Lightwood was far too adorable, he’d decided. The way he talked about his siblings, that small smile he got with his eyes wide as he just _stared_ at Magnus. The wooing… Magnus shook his head Saturday morning, not bothering to leave bed yet. Part of him was honestly terrified, it was easy, at camp, when this was just something fun that would last a couple weeks, even when it started to become more for Magnus he knew it would end and be nothing more than the memory of an amazing summer. But now… Magnus’ last few relationships hadn’t exactly gone well. Before Camille, he’d never had a serious relationship last more than a month. He’d fall hard and fast and inevitably have his heart broken. And then there was Camille…

Magnus swallowed, closing his eyes tightly. Camille had been a disaster from beginning to end. He was no good when it came to love, or anything close to it, and he was terrified because he knew it wouldn’t be hard. To fall in love with Alec. It’d be far too easy; he was already so close after the summer.

Magnus’ heart beat faster, breath coming ragged until he remembered Alec smiling that crooked smile, waiting for him after school the day before. Rolling over in bed, Magnus buried his face in a pillow to smother his smile, shaking his head at himself. God. He was so screwed. It was a bit of a shock to realize he really didn’t care.

The day before, Alec had asked him if he wanted to meet up and study over the weekend, and Magnus had turned him down gently, smiling to himself, part of him wanting to see just how long Alec would carry this on for. But now, lying in bed, he knew he wouldn’t be able to resist that much longer.

He didn’t _want_ to resist any longer, Magnus realized suddenly, heart pounding. Alec wasn’t Camille. He wasn’t like anyone Magnus had dated in the past. Magnus wanted to stop thinking about Camille, stop being scared that no one he ever met would actually want to be with him. He didn’t want to be traumatized by the Camille thing. He wanted… He wanted to kiss Alec.

Magnus groaned. Fuck. He really, really wanted to kiss Alec. He’d wanted to all week, every day when Alec dropped him off, he wanted to lean over and kiss him before he knew what was happening, make him gasp like he did the first time Magnus kissed him. He wanted to kiss him the way they’d kissed all summer, like it was all either of them ever wanted to do. He wanted to invite Alec in or ask him out. Something. Anything. And yet he hadn’t…

Rolling over again, Magnus grabbed his phone. It was answered after half a ring. “Why haven’t I asked him out?”

Cat sighed on the other end of the phone. Magnus heard her close her laptop — of course, she was studying on a Saturday, his friend really needed to get out more. “Because you’re scared?” Cat offered. “And stupid. A smitten kitten. Just do it, Magnus.”

Magnus sat up, pouting though Catarina couldn’t see it. “What if he says no? What if I screw this up? What if it’s not like it was over the summer?”

“What if it’s better? What if you fall in love? What if you stop being all weepy and piney and turn back into my friend, Magnus Bane?”

Magnus sighed.

“What’s the real reason, Magnus?”

Magnus closed his eyes, flopping back in bed. “I don’t know,” he whispered. “I’m cursed, Cat. And I want this… So much. I want to try and see what’s here, outside of that stupid camp. But…”

“You’ve been hurt before, Magnus, it’s normal to be scared now. You just aren’t used to being self-conscious and worried. You normally jump in head first, without even pausing to think. It means this is more important. It’s okay to take your time just… Don’t run from it.”

“And if it ends badly?”

“Well, at least you’ll know. If you don’t try, you don’t even give it a chance to end…happily.”

Magnus groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. “Topic change. How’s college life?”

“Boring without you, darling.”

“Just what I wanted to hear.”

Magnus let Catarina’s warm voice distract him, staying the phone for hours before finally venturing out of his room when his mother came in and stole his phone to talk to Cat.

Standing in the kitchen, making lunch, Magnus made up his mind. He was Magnus Bane, he didn’t run from pretty boys, he ran _to_ them. And this was what he’d wanted, wasn’t it? A chance to see if whatever this was existed outside of camp? And, so far, the signs were pointing to yes if the way he felt when Alec smiled at him, when they kissed, was anything to go by. He would ask Alec out, give into the wooing. This week.

Magnus’ resolve cracked Monday morning when he stepped out of his mom’s car and saw Alec standing under a tree, dressed in a warn green sweater, hair fluffier than usual, looking all soft and inviting. Nope. He couldn’t do it. He didn’t want to ruin this, he liked it too much.

His heart raced, pulse echoing through his head when they walked into school together, aware of every inch between their bodies, their hands brushing as they walked. He barely said a word to Alec all day. He didn’t like feeling like this, wasn’t used to it. He was Magnus Bane, confident, cocky Magnus Bane. And here he was, acting like he was in elementary school, experiencing his first crush.

Monday night, he decided to give up. Eventually, Alec would get bored with the wooing and they would just move on. Like they were supposed to. The way all good summer flings ended. By ending.

All week, Alec continued his wooing. Waiting for Magnus outside of classes, having lunch with him during a free period on Wednesday. Magnus rolled his eyes. Teased Alec. Smirked whenever he made him blush. And, despite himself, continued to let Alec drive him home, only to turn down every offer to study together or go to the game together Friday night or even to meet up with the others at the diner. He wanted to say yes yet no kept coming out instead. The weirdest thing happened though, every time he said no, Alec just smiled, blinking his wide hazel eyes at Magnus, not the least bit deterred.

That was how Magnus found himself lingering in Alec’s car Friday afternoon, staring at his nails.

Alec waited patiently beside him, not seeming the least bit concerned. He’d asked Magnus again if he was sure about the game and Magnus had replied that he hated football and then he’d just stared for a minute. Alec was so beautiful it really was unfair and when he looked at Magnus like _that_ , like he never wanted to look away…

Magnus sighed. Fuck it, he thought.

Finally opening the car door, he turned back to glance at Alec over his shoulder. “Sunday. My place,” he said, the words managing to come out cool despite his racing heart.

Alec frowned, tilting his head to the side adorably. “What?”

“Study date,” Magnus said before he could take it back.

Alec’s eyes lit up, a grin crossing his face. Magnus slipped out of the car before he could do something stupid, like turn around and kiss Alec.

“I’ll be there,” Alec called as Magnus turned and started walking up to his house.

He shook his head, trying and failing to bite back a grin. Possibly purposely adding an extra swing to his hips as he walked, knowing that Alec was looking.

“Fucking finally,” Catarina said when Magnus stepped into the house and immediately called her.

“Shut up,” Magnus laughed. “What do I wear?”

Sunday dawned bright and early. For the first time ever, Magnus was up early on a weekend and he was an embarrassing mess if he did say so himself. He’d spent the day before finally unpacking – for what? So Alec would be impressed by a halfway organized room? – Even Cat had yelled at him last night when he continually brought up Alec instead of listening to her talk about classes.

Magnus glared at his reflection, resisting the urge to change clothes yet again, he was dressed casually in loose black pants and a low-cut sapphire shirt that matched the current streak of color in his hair. It was barely even a date, he reminded himself, it was just studying. And, fuck, he already knew Alec liked him. Why was he nervous?

“Why am I nervous?” he asked the Chairman over his shoulder. The small cat was curled up on Magnus’ bed which was made for possibly the first time ever. Chairman Meow didn’t so much as look up.

Sighing, Magnus shook his head at himself, casting his eyes around his room. He was pathetic. Worse, he was nervous. Truly nervous in a way he… Couldn’t remember being before. Palms sweating, stomach in knots. This was not how Magnus Bane worked. He didn’t worry about impressing cute boys, or anyone for that matter. Especially not ones he’d spent weeks kissing under the night sky.

It wasn’t until Magnus heard the doorbell and rushed out of his room to answer it before his mother could that he realized why he was nervous now when he’d never been nervous before. The way Alec made him feel when he kissed Magnus, when he smiled at Magnus, the way he’d spent the last few weeks _wooing_ Magnus… Magnus had never had that before. He’d never done any of this, not this way. Alec… Alec was the kind of person you couldn’t help falling for, and he was so far from Magnus’ normal type because Magnus’ normal type was the kind that was never meant to last and Alec… Alec was something different entirely and that was _terrifying_ because Magnus was already so close to falling further than he ever had before over the summer and now… Now it could be something real, something Magnus could fuck up.

“Breathe, sweetie,” Magnus’ mother laughed, patting his cheek on her way to the kitchen.

Magnus breathed in harshly, letting his breath out slowly. He glanced over as his mom put the tea kettle on, glaring at her smirk. “Not a word,” he warned, slipping around the corner, down the hall to the door.

Magnus paused, taking a last deep, steadying breath. He fixed a carefree smirk on his face before grabbing the door and swinging it open. His cool lasted all of two seconds as his eyes took in the reality of Alec here, right outside his house with that damned adorable smile, eyes wide and set right on Magnus, dressed in a dark blue sweater, hair looking as if he’d been spending the last few minutes running his hands through it again and again in nerves and fuck if Magnus didn’t melt, smirk fading, heart skipping.

God, he was so far gone it was ridiculous.

“Alexander,” Magnus managed to say after swallowing a few times. His smirked returned for a moment as Alec’s eyes dropped, lingering on the skin exposed by Magnus’ low cut shirt only to fail again when Alec’s eyes returned to his own.

“Magnus,” Alec replied, raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly feeling flustered, Magnus made a strange sound, stepping back and holding his arm out for Alec to come in. What was happening to him? Magnus asked himself, turning away from Alec as he closed the door. Magnus Bane did not get flustered!

Turning back to Alec, back pressed against the door, Magnus’ mind short-circuited as he couldn’t think of a word to say. It didn’t help that Alec appeared to be fine just standing there, staring at him.

Magnus cleared his throat, _pull yourself together, Bane._ “How was the game?” Magnus finally asked.

Alec arched his eyebrow again, shrugging. “I don’t really like football,” he confessed. “Jace did things, people cheered. I think we won but I was at a good part in the book I was reading so I couldn’t say for sure. Jace was in a good mood yesterday though so I assume he won. When he loses he tends to mope all weekend.”

Magnus chuckled softly, “Guess I didn’t miss much,” he said. Realizing they were still just standing in the front hall, he pushed off the door, slipping around Alec to lead the way further into the house.

As he slipped past, he just barely caught Alec’s soft words. “Would’ve been more entertaining if you were there.”

Magnus cleared his throat, laughing softly as his heart did this weird stutter skip thing in his chest.

Magnus didn’t notice what Alec was hiding behind his back until they were in the kitchen and he was introducing him to his mother. Smiling his soft, patented Alec smile, he held a small bouquet of wildflowers out to Magnus’ mom.

Magnus’ mouth fell open as he stared at Alec, all but ignoring his mother’s happy smile as she told Alec he really didn’t need to do that. What happened to the shy Alec who hadn’t even been sure he was allowed to instigate a kiss? And how was some small, stupid (okay, not stupid at all) gesture making Magnus slip even further down the slope of falling in love with this stupid, beautiful boy?

Magnus didn’t know how long he was just staring at Alec until Alec turned to him, raising an eyebrow. Blinking, Magnus shook his head, flushing slightly at his mom’s small laugh. Turning to glare at her, he found her arranging the flowers in a vase. Stupid flowers, stupid Alec, he was too good at this stupid wooing thing, it wasn’t like Magnus even needed to be wooed, he was already wooed.

“So… Studying?” Alec prompted in a way that made it clear it wasn’t the first time.

Pushing off the counter, Magnus nodded, clearing his throat. “Right. Yeah. Studying,” he said, quickly moving to the dining table to grab his books. “My room?” he offered, barely daring to glance at Alec who nodded.

“Sounds good.”

As Alec passed him out of the kitchen, Magnus’ mother hurried over, grabbing his arm and whispering — though not quiet enough judging by Alec’s glance back at them — “I like this one.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, flushing as he walked past her. Alec glanced over at him with a crooked smile as he passed by, Magnus bit his lip on the urge to stick his tongue out at Alec. Alec bumped their shoulders together lightly, making Magnus smile despite himself.

“I thought you were trying to woo me, not my mother,” Magnus said softly, turning to look at Alec once they were upstairs.

Alec smirked, shrugging. “I figured it doesn’t hurt to do both.”

Magnus rolled his eyes for what had to be the dozenth time since Alec walked in the apartment. Slipping into his room, he was thankful he’d straightened up as Alec’s eyes slowly took everything in, from Magnus’ bookshelves, covered in everything from actual books to pictures and small knickknacks to ribbons he’d won in various science fairs. Eyes lingering on the telescope near the window, the chair covered in various fabrics, sewing machine on a table in the corner; over Magnus’ wall that was covered in posters, flyers for various shows he’d been in and seen, to dozens of pictures of him and his friends, mostly Cat but quite a few of Jem and Tessa whom, he reminded himself, he really needed to call, not to mention the pictures of him and his mother. Eyes wandering over the closet that was spitting clothes at the seams. Alec smiled, and then his eyes landed on the bed, more specifically the person on the bed and his smile grew wider and Magnus’ heart definitely did something strange in his chest, he should really have that looked at.

Moving toward the bed, Alec crouched down without hesitation. Before Magnus could warn him, he scooped Chairman Meow up, cooing at him.

Magnus gave up right then. The Chairman didn’t make a fuss, didn’t hiss or growl or try to claw Alec’s eyes out. Instead, he purred, actually _purred_. And Alec, Alec was fucking standing there, talking softly to Magnus’ cat, eyes all soft, looking all warm and really, there was no point fighting it anymore. It was only a manner of time before Magnus gave in and kissed him again. Asked him out. Asked him to become Chairman Meow’s other father.

Sighing, he flopped down at his desk, hanging his head and groaning softly.

“You okay?” Alec asked, voice soft and eyes so fucking big and beautiful when Magnus glanced up.

Magnus tried to glare but was sure it was pointless, sure his eyes showed just how smitten he was. “We’re supposed to be studying,” he pointed out. “Not giving the attention seeking cat even more attention.”

Alec laughed, low and deep and Magnus’ stomach lurched. _Fuck._ “Are you jealous?” he teased.

Magnus’ glare was sincerer this time. “Of future me who is done studying and thus can relax, alone, watching a crappy Netflix show? Yes. Of my cat? No,” Magnus lied.

Alec looked far too amused as he set the Chairman down before settling on the bed since Magnus was at the desk — mistake, Bane, big mistake. He quickly pulled his books out, getting situated as Magnus watched. Opening to a random page of his textbook, Alec glanced up with a smirk. “We’re supposed to be studying, Magnus.”

Glaring one last time, Magnus turned, thankful to have his back to Alec so he could _breathe_.

***

If he were honest, Alec was barely getting any studying done. It was hard to concentrate, mind spinning, replaying every little detail of what had happened since he got to Magnus’ house. He hadn’t believed it at first, was sure he was seeing things because Magnus… Magnus couldn’t be nervous, could he? Alec had barely eaten that morning, he’d nearly texted to cancel a dozen times the day before. He’d nearly been sick on the drive over he was so nervous. But Magnus? Not once during camp had he ever seen Magnus even the littlest bit nervous. He hadn’t thought Magnus knew what being nervous even was.

Alec hid a smile behind his textbook, feeling Magnus’ gaze on him. Somehow, impossibly, it made Alec like him even more, knowing he’d been nervous about this. Like finally they were on the same page. He’d spent half of camp going crazy he was so nervous he was going to fuck something up. Now though… Alec knew what he wanted, and he was still so freaking nervous, but it was easier, somehow.

Alec’s eyes focused back in on the textbook. He got halfway through a page before realizing he had no idea what he’d just read, his full attention was on Magnus, his very presence distracting. It didn’t help that everything about this room was so _Magnus,_ it even smelled like him. And also, that Magnus’ mom had left a few minutes ago, leaving Alec overly aware of the fact that they were alone in the house.

Alec chanced a glance up, Magnus was bent over his textbook, pen hovering over the paper, clearly doodling instead of working. Smirking, Alec glanced away before he could be caught or before he could be further distracted with the way Magnus’ shirt hugged his arms or the way a few gold necklaces glittered against his skin. Or that small furrow between his eyes as he tried to make himself focus.

Shaking his head, Alec forced himself to actually study for his upcoming test. He told himself that if he read this page and managed to remember what he’d just read, he could go back to staring at Magnus for a minute or two or three. He made it halfway through the page when Magnus suddenly threw his pen down, sighing loud and drawn out.

Biting his lip on a smile, Alec continued studying. When Magnus sighed for the third time, gaze burning into Alec, he finally looked up. “Essay giving you problems?”

Magnus pushed up from his desk, glaring down at Alec. “ _You’re_ giving me problems,” he grumbled.

Fighting a smile, Alec cocked an eyebrow. “I’m just sitting here, studying.”

“I know,” Magnus groaned, throwing his hands up. “It’s very distracting!”

Alec smirked even as his heart skipped, part of him already imagining bragging to Isabelle that Magnus was too distracted by him to study. “Do you want me to go?” he offered, only slightly disappointed, mostly just happy. Here was the boy he’d spent all summer thinking about, in his town, right in front of him, hopefully not going anywhere until the school year was at least over. After the summer, the torturous countdown until summer was over, he felt like they had forever this time. To do this.

Magnus frowned, biting his lip. He nodded, then shook his head. “Yes. No.” Magnus paused, groaning, eyes shut for a moment. “No, I don’t want you to go,” he settled on. “But yes, you should go. I have to get an A on this.”

Alec nodded, standing slowly, slipping his books and laptop back into his bag. When he looked up, Magnus was biting his lip again. Did he know what that did to Alec?

“Thank you,” Magnus finally said, as Alec picked his bag up, ready to go.

Alec shrugged. “Can’t have you failing,” he said, smiling softly. He wanted to move closer to Magnus but held himself back, nerves returning with a vengeance. “You’ll just owe me,” he winked.

Magnus snorted, rolling his eyes. “Oh yeah. What will I owe you?”

Alec didn’t let himself hesitate or think or talk himself out of it. “A date?” he suggested, holding his breath immediately after.

Magnus looked taken aback for a moment before he started to grin, swiftly biting his lip to tame it, eyes shining. “That can probably be arranged.”

“Yeah?” Alec grinned trying, and failing, not to sound too eager.

Magnus snorted. “Yeah.”

“Walk me out?”

Magnus froze, considering Alec for a moment before nodding and leading him back through the house. Alec’s palms were sweating, his stomach was in knots and he knew he still wasn’t brave enough to do what he wanted to, which was to kiss Magnus of course.

Luckily, when they got to the door, before even opening it, Magnus turned to Alec, eyes shining with determination as he reached out, tugging him close and easily slotting their mouths together in a rushed kiss that had Alec’s heart skipping and falling all the way down through his stomach.

Alec’s eyes closed on instinct, tilting his head slightly for a better angle before moving closer, Magnus’ back falling against the door as they kissed. Reaching up, Magnus tangled his hands in Alec’s hair, slowing the kiss, setting Alec’s nerve endings alight. It was like camp but so much better somehow.

He didn’t know how long they kissed lazily before Alec forced himself back, resting his forehead against Magnus’ as they both worked to catch their breath. Alec inhaled shakily, he tried to tell himself not to get his hopes up, that it could mean anything, it didn’t have to mean Magnus wanted to be with him. But he so badly wanted that to be the case.

“You should study,” he whispered once he could form words again.

Magnus nodded against him. “Right.”

“And I should go,” Alec mumbled, eyes opening to see Magnus’ staring right back into his.

“Right,” Magnus agreed, neither making a move away from each other.

Smiling softly, Alec leaned in, letting his lips just brush Magnus’ before pulling away. “See you at school tomorrow.”

Magnus nodded, biting his lip as Alec slipped out the door. At the curb, Alec glanced over his shoulder to see Magnus still watching him. Flushing, he smiled, ducking into his car to hide his blush.

Leaning his head against the headrest, Alec let all his breath out slowly. _Fuck,_ he thought, grinning so much it nearly hurt, lips still tingling from Magnus’ kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Thoughts, comments? Favorite lines/parts? My schedule may fail a bit as I'm running out of prewritten chapters and I'm doing NaNoWriMo and...life. But hopefully, it shouldn't be more than a week or so before the next update!
> 
> Next chapter: Malec's first official date! More adorableness! So much fluff you may get cavities!
> 
> Comments and kudos are love, thank you for reading! And don't forget to come yell at me on [Tumblr @imawriteriwrite](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/)


	8. Hopelessly Devoted To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have their first official date.

_“Shush,” Magnus hissed at his campers gathered around him. It was their turn to practice on the archery range after an early morning hike and a turn around the lake. Magnus was determined to win that stupid camp cup — not only because of his and Alec’s bet – really, he won that either way — but to wipe that smug look off Alec’s face. He was so_ sure _he was going to win. So damn cocky and cute and — fuck, Magnus shook his head at himself. He was pissed, he reminded himself, not infatuated. “I’ve got this,” he reassured his campers, grabbing another arrow from the pile at his feet._

_“I really don’t think you do,” one of the taller boys snorted._

_Magnus glared, reminding himself it was not okay to curse out the child._

_“Sure, he does,” Magnus’ favorite camper, Jaimie, came to his rescue._

_Magnus nodded firmly, turning back to the target across the grassy clearing. He breathed in deeply, squinting one eye closed. He totally had this._

_Magnus shot the bow. And missed by at least three feet. He glared at his laughing campers but it wasn’t very sincere. It hadn’t even been a week but Magnus was surprised by how much fun he found himself having here, even if his campers were little shit heads._

_“Yeah. Laugh it up. I’m not the one that has to be good at this,” he said, handing the small bow to one of his campers at random. “Get to it.”_

_Turning away as his campers started fighting over the bows, Magnus let his gaze sweep across the camp before landing on Alec, standing on the dock, a whistle in his mouth, stopwatch in his hand. Smirking, Magnus shook his head._

_“Behave,” Magnus called to his campers before walking off towards Alec._

_“Isn’t one supposed to have fun at camp?” Magnus asked casually, biting back a smirk when Alec jumped, apparently not having heard him approach._

_Alec glanced over, eyebrow raised. He blew his whistle, calling to his campers in the lake to take a five-minute break before turning to face Magnus. “Camp is fun, yes.”_

_“Really? Because it looks like you’re training your campers for war,” Magnus pointed out._

_“The competition is war,” Alec said lightly, a small smirk turning up the corners of his mouth._

_Magnus chuckled, shaking his head. “Someone needs to teach you how to have fun, Alexander.”_

_Alec looked affronted, taking a step back and glancing around. “I know how to have fun.”_

_“Oh yeah?” Magnus asked, eyes shining. “Then you’ll meet me in the woods tonight, behind the cafeteria, after everyone’s gone to sleep?”_

_Alec frowned before it clicked, the furrow between his brows evening out as he flushed slightly, looking away from Magnus. “Yeah. Sure.”_

_Magnus grinned, hoping he didn’t sound too eager but also not really caring. “It’s a date,” he winked._

_Alec’s eyes flew back to him, going wide. “I — what? I mean — yeah. Yeah. I guess it is.”_

_Magnus’ grin turned wolfish as he looked Alec up and down slowly. “Good.”_

_Alec nodded over Magnus’ shoulder suddenly. “You may want to get back to them before they kill each other.”_

_“Shit,” Magnus cursed, turning to find his campers in a dog pile on the ground, rolling around and shouting. He hurried off, hearing Alec chuckling behind him._

_Stupid pretty boy._

_***_

Magnus was nearly late for school Monday morning, he’d been up late finishing his essay (and okay, texting Alec, and thinking about Alec, and overall feeling giddy and mildly disgusted with himself). He’d had to rush through his morning routine, throwing on the first clothes he could find before rushing out the door. Things would be simpler, he thought, if he had his own car again. Unfortunately, considering he’d wrecked the old one, that wasn’t looking likely anytime soon.

He barely had time to worry about what would happen with Alec at school that day yet, somehow, by the time his mom pulled up to the school to drop him off, there was still a tight knot of nerves in his stomach along with the irrational fear he felt that Alec might’ve changed his mind. That he didn’t mean what he’d said, that he didn’t want to go out with Magnus, that all of the wooing was a mistake.

Stepping out of the car, Magnus cursed himself for not being better at playing hard to get. It wasn’t his fault though, he couldn’t help that he was already got.

Turning toward the school, Magnus froze, eyes automatically pulled to the tree Alec was leaning against, waiting for him. Magnus shook his head at himself, biting his lip on a smile as he walked toward Alec, who quickly stood up straight, eyes locked on Magnus.

“Hey,” Alec said when Magnus drew close. “I —”

Magnus rolled his eyes, taking Alec’s hand before he could say anything else and pulling him towards the school. “We’re going to be late,” he said, glancing over long enough to see Alec smiling down at their hands. Magnus’ heart fluttered and he quickly looked away as Alec laced their fingers together. This was fine. Totally fine. So Magnus was a goner, he could handle this. He could totally handle this.

Magnus almost forgot how to breathe when Alec walked him to his first class of the day, hesitating before leaning down to press a soft kiss to Magnus’ cheek.

“So the wooing is going well?” Clary asked, eyebrows dancing as Magnus slid into his seat.

“Shut up,” Magnus muttered.

“Breathe, Bane,” Raphael commented dryly.

Magnus sank low in his seat, glaring at his supposed friends. It really wasn’t fair, he decided. He’d never been wooed before. It was hard enough to resist Alec by himself but with this whole wooing business… Magnus had never stood a chance.

***

_The last few weeks had been…great. Perfect. Better than Alec ever could have imagined. He was barely aware of normal camp activities even while he enjoyed his time with his campers and hanging out with the other counselors – he enjoyed camp as he always did but it was all secondary to Magnus._

_Alec had, occasionally, fantasized about having the kind of whirlwind summer fling that happened in some of the rom-com’s Jace insisted they all watch, but he’d never thought it would happen. Part of him had honestly never thought he’d have a meaningful relationship of any kind. Had worried he’d never feel anything close to the excitement and pleasure and…very intense_ like _he felt for Magnus. Never thought he’d experience the kind of kiss that made your heart race, palms sweat, that left your lips tingling for hours afterward. He never in a million years could’ve imagined that he would meet, and more than meet get to have…_ something _with someone as amazing and smart and funny and beautiful as Magnus Bane. Would’ve never even hoped that someone half as amazing would even look twice at him._

_And yet… And yet here they were, heading into the last week of camp far too soon for Alec’s liking when usually, by this time, even he was fed up with his campers and nature, ready to get back to his own bed and his siblings. But that was the last thing on his mind this year._

_The first day of the last week, Alec found himself lingering in bed, mind spinning. There was this growing knot in his stomach, his heart felt constricted, breath coming short. One more week. All he had left with Magnus was seven days. They’d only had three weeks so far. That wasn’t enough. It wasn’t nearly enough. The first week had been wasted with the occasional flirting and not nearly enough kissing and how could it already be so close to over?_

_Determined not to waste another minute, Alec got out of bed, hustling his campers to get to breakfast where he forced himself not to be too obvious. Grabbing a cup of coffee before meeting Magnus’ gaze across the room. His heart stuttered, making a sudden bid for escape. Alec inclined his head towards the door, waiting for Magnus’ slight nod before slipping back outside._

_Alec waited off to the side and a few minutes later Magnus came out, turning to look for him. Catching Alec’s gaze, Magnus opened his mouth to say something but Alec simply dropped his coffee in the trashcan, grabbing Magnus’ hand and pulling him around to the back of the building where they wouldn’t easily be spotted._

_“Alexander,” Magnus laughed. “What are you—”_

_Leaning back against the wall, Alec tugged lightly on Magnus’ hand getting him to move closer before cutting him off with a kiss, one hand slipping behind Magnus’ head, through his soft hair. Magnus gasped, smiling before melting into the kiss, resting his hands on Alec’s face, tilting his head to deepen the kiss as Alec tugged him closer with one hand on his waist._

_Magnus pulled back a few minutes later, resting their foreheads together, both breathing hard. Alec’s pulse was racing so fast he was almost concerned. Magnus had his eyes closed still, smiling this soft smile that made Alec’s heart ache._

_“Miss me?” Magnus finally asked, opening his eyes and smirking._

_Alec didn’t say anything because Magnus was joking and Alec would be too serious in his answer that yes, he did miss Magnus. Already. Even though they still had a whole week stretched out before them like infinity. Even though it’d only been three weeks. Even though he’d known from the beginning that it would end eventually, that they’d go their separate ways and never talk to each other again. Even though they’d already decided they wouldn’t exchange numbers or addresses because it would just be so much worse, trying to cling to this through texts and facetime because one month wasn’t enough to build a relationship it was just enough to have fun. To get caught up in each other. To fall in love…_

_Alec leaned in, panic constricting his lungs until Magnus met him halfway, losing himself to Magnus’ kiss for as long as he possibly could._

***

Alec had barely slept the night before, between texting Magnus and thinking about their study date. Not to mention, agonizing over the fact that he hadn’t actually asked Magnus on date, all he’d said was Magnus owed him one and Magnus had that could _probably be arranged_.

How could he be so unsure of something that had been so seamlessly easy over the summer? Did a change of location really change that much? Alec knew the answer, of course, it wasn’t the difference between the woods and the city. It was a short summer they knew would end compared to… Something that didn’t have a set date it would end. Something teaming with possibilities. Something that could be something…more.

Isabelle had helpfully reminded Alec that the fall street fair was happening that weekend, meaning he had the perfect place to take Magnus, if only he could ask him. Which he’d been attempting to do all day. He’d get all set to say it, reminding himself that Magnus had pretty much already agreed and had made it abundantly clear that he wanted this…whatever they were doing — right? That he, at the very least, didn’t hate spending time with Alec nor kissing Alec and that was all this was. A date. To hang out at the street fair. Maybe kiss, if Alec was lucky. So he kept trying to do it, he’d open his mouth and turn to Magnus and then he’d forget what he was saying, or the words just wouldn’t come out, or something else would come out instead so eventually he found himself driving Magnus home from school, still having not asked him out.

And so it continued for the next three days. Alec stayed late Tuesday for gym. Magnus was staying late Wednesday and Thursday for theater, and Alec kept telling himself he had to be alone with Magnus in order to do it and so he didn’t. Even though they hung out between classes, even though Magnus kept taking his hand to walk through the halls, even though Friday morning, Magnus greeted him with a soft kiss, their lips just barely brushing for what felt like an infinite second that set Alec’s blood on fire, his heart racing. At least that time he had an excuse not to have asked Magnus as he didn’t remember what words were until he was safely seated in his first class of the day.

Still, Alec was determined to ask Magnus before the bell rang. Unfortunately, his first plan had been to find Magnus during his lunch period but Alec had a test he couldn’t risk being late for.

Alec was the first out of the classroom at the end of the day, ignoring his own locker in favor of going to Magnus’. He was walking so fast and determined he nearly walked right into Magnus.

“Alexander,” Magnus laughed, just avoiding clashing into each other. His eyes flashed as he caught Alec’s arm, mouth quirked in a half smile. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Alec flushed, coughing to clear his throat. “How was class?” he forced himself to ask, happy when his voice came out normally, following Magnus the rest of the way to his locker.

Magnus shrugged. “Fine.”

Alec took a deep, steadying breath, letting it out slowly as he leaned against the locker next to Magnus’, trying to block out the sounds around them. “So,” he started slowly. “I don’t know if you’ve heard but there’s this thing this weekend — well, actually it starts tonight.”

Magnus glanced over, raising an eyebrow.

Right, Alec thought, just do it. “It’s a street fair. And I —um. If you don’t — I thought —”

Magnus shut his locked, turning fully to face Alec, that half smile still on his face. Alec breathed in deeply, trying not to get lost in Magnus’ soft eyes. He reached out, laying a comforting hand on Alec’s arm.

“Just ask,” Magnus said, voice low so Alec could just barely hear him.

Alec froze, mouth hanging open for a good minute before shaking his head. “What?” he asked, voice slightly higher pitched than usual.

Magnus grinned, brown eyes locked on Alec’s. “Ask,” he repeated, eyes shining. “I’m going to say yes.”

“Oh,” Alec said, breathing out slowly. He nodded, flushing slightly. He closed his eyes for a minute while Magnus’ words sunk in, fighting a smile when he opened them again. “Want to go to the street fair with me tonight?”

Magnus’s eyes shined as he nodded slowly. “Sounds like fun,” he smirked, swaying slightly in place. “Pick me up at seven?”

Alec nodded immediately, reminding himself to breathe as Magnus turned, walking away with Raphael who’d been waiting for him. Alec watched them leave, watched the way Magnus’ hips swayed, the way he looked back, smirking and winking at Alec over his shoulder, sending Alec’s heart tumbling about. Eventually, Alec turned away to go to his own locker, mumbling a sorry to the boy whose locker he’d been blocking but barely aware of it as he grinned, heart skipping about.

_***_

_“Fancy meeting you here,” Magnus said, grinning up at Alec as he pushed off the tree he’d been leaning back against._

_Alec smiled hesitantly, eyes shining in the dark as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. Magnus watched him for a moment, dressed in his pajama pants and a hoodie, he looked far too appealing. Magnus bit his lip on a grin, he himself dressed similarly though his pajama pants were purple silk where Alec’s were flannel and Magnus’ hoodie said his name across the back in glitter._

_Slowly looking Alec up and down, Magnus inclined his head down the path, only a few feet into the forest. “Care to stroll?”_

_Alec nodded, holding his arm out in a gesture for Magnus to lead. Smiling to himself, Magnus started off down the narrow path, falling back to walk next to Alec. It was late but the forest wasn’t too dark what with all the stars out in the sky that night, the moon hanging low. They walked for a few minutes in near silence, save for the sound of their breathing and the forest around them, an owl hooting in the distance, crickets nearby somewhere, pine needles crunching under their feet as they walked, careful of rocks hiding out, waiting to trip them. Magnus kept glancing over out of the corner of his eyes, stealing peeks at Alec, biting his lip on a smile when he found Alec stealing peeks back._

_Magnus breathed deep and steady, to still his heart that was skipping about. He was surprised by how much he enjoyed the fresh, cool air of the forest, smelling so thickly of pine. He was almost getting used to this outdoor thing. He might even like it. If it weren’t for the dirt. And bugs. And possible snakes._

_Magnus was just opening his mouth to break the silence when Alec did it for him._

_“I could teach you, you know?” he blurted._

_Magnus stopped in place, turning on his heel to look at Alec, eyebrow raised. “Teach me?”_

_Alec swallowed, the tips of his ears turning red. He glanced away from Magnus, past his shoulder somewhere before darting his eyes back. “Archery,” he explained. “I saw you today, struggling a little bit.”_

_Magnus snorted. “Just a little bit? My arrows were barely on the same planet as the target, that’s how bad I am.”_

_Alec shook his head, biting his lip on a grin, wide hazel eyes shining. God. He has beautiful eyes, Magnus caught himself thinking, getting lost for a moment._

_“It wasn’t that bad,” Alec said. “You just have to adjust your grip and you were standing all wrong. You breathe in before shooting, hold it, and exhale with the arrow.”_

_Magnus raised an impressed eyebrow. “Sounds…easy enough. With the right coach anyway,” Magnus smirked starting to walk away, eyeing Alec out of the corner of his eyes. Now that he thought about it, it could be very enjoyable, having Alec teach him how to properly hold a bow. “How’d you get so good?”_

_Alec shrugged, falling into step with Magnus. “I wouldn’t say I’m that good.” Magnus frowned at Alec’s dismissal, he’d seen the other boy on the archery range, even with a crappy bow, he didn’t miss a single shot. “It’s just a hobby… I’ve been doing it since my first year of camp here. My parents wanted me to get into sports so when I got back they got me into real lessons. I’ve won a few competitions here and there.”_

_“That’s—”_

_“Lame?” Alec suggested._

_Magnus shook his head. “I was going more for awesome, fantastic… hot.”_

_Alec snorted, shaking his head. “What about you?”_

_“Sports?” Magnus asked, quickly shaking his head. “I used to run track but I… kind of got out of that,” Magnus said hesitantly, it was one of the many things he’d dropped after he started seeing Camille. “I’m more into theater. And science.”_

_“Won any trophies?” Alec asked with a challenging glint in his eyes._

_Magnus smirked. “As a matter of fact, yes. You’re looking at a science fair champ, five years running. First place,” he added. “No pity ribbons for me.”_

_“Only five years?” Alec teased._

_Magnus pushed him lightly. “I won in elementary school too but there was an… incident in seventh grade,” Magnus winced at the memory._

_“Did you blow the school up?”_

_Magnus mock glared, turning to Alec, his heart skipping as he saw the crooked smile on his face, his shy hesitancy slowly leaving him. “It was a small fire and it was not my fault,” Magnus finally huffed, forcing himself to glance away from Alec again only to find himself looking back a moment later._

_Alec snorted. “I didn’t think you’d actually blown the school up,” he laughed. God, Magnus groaned internally, he was beautiful when he laughed._

_“I didn’t!” Magnus insisted. “And really, it was for the good of everyone. They had to shut the school down for three days after that.”_

_“Why?”_

_Suddenly realizing they’d stopped and were standing fairly close together, Magnus smirked, leaning in slightly and lowering his voice. “I’d tell you,” he whispered, biting his lip when Alec shivered, his breath ghosting over Alec’s ear, their bodies almost touching. “But then I’d have to kill you.”_

_Alec laughed slightly as Magnus pulled back, lingering close as he looked up into Alec’s eyes. He turned away slowly, continuing further into the forest. Magnus had no idea how long they walked, talking for hours, Alec pointing out constellations when they left the forest behind, stopping near the side of the lake. On the way back towards camp, Magnus tested the waters, walking closer, letting his hand brush Alec’s every few minutes, enjoy the shock it sent through his system._

_His heart skipped, pulse thudding when Alec suddenly caught his hand, lightly entwining their fingers. Magnus bit his lip, staring down at their hands, shivering partially because of the cold night air and partially because of the feeling of Alec’s hand in his. Magnus had never really gotten the point of holding hands but he’d never held someone’s hand and had it make his heart skip about like crazy._

_The rest of the walk was spent in comfortable silence, their hands loosely entangled. Magnus was already envisioning telling Catarina about the beautiful boy he met at camp, hoping to have more details than ‘we held hands’ to share. He’d expected to mostly hate this month at camp, only going because he needed to get away – from reminders of Camille and everything he’d messed up the last year. He didn’t want to think how he and Cat were supposed to be road tripping to California but couldn’t because he’d wrecked his car. Or how he should be excitedly planning and getting ready to go to college and instead he was going to repeat his senior year because well, he’d barely been there for his senior year. He wanted to start fresh, he wanted to do something his mom could be proud of and low and behold, this fell in his lap. He’d heard about it from Jem who’d been a counselor at a different camp every year for the last few years. And honestly, he’d been feeling kind of desperate at the time and hadn’t really thought it through._

_He'd thought he would hate it and spend the whole month complaining. But, glancing up at Alec as they came to a stop, he couldn’t think of a single thing to complain about right then. He watched Alec closely, just inside the tree line, close enough to camp to see the cabins. Their hands were still interlocked though they now faced each other._

_“So,” Magnus started._

_“So,” Alec parroted._

_Despite himself, Magnus smiled, a slow, hopefully sexy, smile. “This was fun.”_

_Alec nodded, eyes dropping to Magnus’ lips. Magnus’ heart skipped. “I suppose we should get back,” Alec said, nodding towards the cabins._

_Magnus swallowed, licking his lips. “Probably,” he nodded._

_Alec hesitated looking like he wanted to say or do something else before talking himself out of it. He let go of Magnus’ hand suddenly, rubbing the back of his neck before turning to walk away._

_Unable to stop himself, Magnus reached out, grabbing Alec’s hand again and tugging him back. He fell against Magnus, clearly surprised, widened eyes meeting Magnus’, as he swallowed hard, adam’s apple bobbing. There was barely any space at all between their lips, Alec’s ragged breathing and minty breath ghosting across Magnus’ skin._

_“I’m going to kiss you now, if that’s okay,” Magnus said, not wanting to do it if Alec was uncomfortable with it, not even knowing if Alec was out – to himself or anyone else._

_But Alec didn’t hesitate in nodding. Magnus leaned in, bringing their lips together softly. Even though he knew it was coming, Alec still gasped before melting into the kiss. Magnus’ heart jackhammered, pulse raced; his hands shook so he tightened them in Alec’s shirt, tugging him even closer. It wasn’t some big dramatic kiss, it was slow and hesitant, nothing but closed mouths, lips slowly testing out how it felt to touch, yet Magnus had never had a more breathtaking kiss in his life. He was immediately addicted._

_***_

Magnus went home, showering before pretending for a few minutes that he might get some work done. He didn’t last ten minutes before giving up and calling Cat. “We’re going out. Tonight.”

Cat snorted. “Finally.”

“Gee, thanks,” Magnus said, scrunching his nose up. He moved to his closet to pick out his outfit, letting his hair dry slightly before styling it.

“I’m sorry,” Cat sighed, a smile clear in her voice. “I’m happy for you, Magnus. Where is the young gentleman taking you?”

Magnus shook his head, smiling to himself. He took a deep breath before telling Cat, knowing she’d make fun of it. “A street fair.”

“Aww,” Cat crooned, nearly immediately. “How quaint.”

“Shut up, you’re only jealous you don’t have a tall, dark, and beautiful boy courting you.”

“When you’re right, you’re right,” Cat sighed.

Magnus flipped through his clothes slowly. He’d never gone to a street fair as a first date before. He figured he should be mildly casually dressed while still hot enough to leave Alec stuttering over his words in that adorable way of his.

He stayed on the phone with Cat listening to her talk about classes and offer advice and the occasional teasing, as he decided on a pair of tight skinny jeans, a loose silky black shirt that showed off his chest with the buttons undone, putting on only one necklace along with his normal rings, hair spiked up perfectly along with a perfect smoky eye and just a hint of glitter, for fun.

They’d been talking about Catarina’s roommate for the last few minutes when Cat suddenly got quiet.

“Still there, kitty cat?” Magnus teased, using a nickname he was only brave enough to use over the phone.

“You sound excited, Magnus,” Catarina said, voice growing soft. “Happy.”

Magnus fought the urge to tell her not to go soft on him, instead just smiling up at the ceiling as he laid back on his bed. Part of him was worried he’d curse it but still, he said, “I am.”

“I’m glad. You deserve it.”

Sitting up, Magnus cleared his throat. Cat had been there for him for all his past relationships, stuck with him through the whole Camille debacle even when he tried to push her away. “I should go, Prince Charming will be here soon,” he joked before he could get too emotional. “I love you, darling.”

Cat made kissing sounds, making Magnus laugh. “Remember, don’t put out on the first date.”

Magnus snorted. “As if I would ever.”

“Okay, mister I-don’t-have-any-self-control.”

“Shut up,” Magnus grumbled.

“Have fun,” Cat shouted just before Magnus hung up.

Magnus was in the kitchen, making his mom a cup of tea, when the doorbell rang. He glanced at the clock on the wall, shaking his head. It was exactly seven o clock. Magnus hummed under his breath, finishing pouring the tea as his mom went and answered the door. He forced himself not to strain to hear what his mother was saying to Alec as he turned to pull out a few of his mother’s favorite cookies, leaving the tea with them on the kitchen table where she was working.

Turning around, he came up short. Alec was standing just inside the kitchen, eyes slowly taking Magnus in, a small smile curving up his face. Magnus’ mouth went dry. Alec hadn’t dressed up much, but he’d changed out of his normal plain black t-shirt into a green button up, still in his trademark black jeans and boots, leather jacket tight over his shoulders. The green shirt brought out his hazel eyes perfectly, his hair a mess as always in a way Magnus found far too endearing.

Magnus shifted, feeling hot under Alec’s intense gaze that slowly traveled up and down Magnus’ body.

Alec cleared his throat, glancing away before meeting Magnus’ eyes. “Ready?”

It finally sunk in that they were doing this. This wasn’t just a random, intense summer fling anymore. And even though Magnus had spent weeks kissing Alec, and even though he’d never not been completely comfortable around him, there were nerves stirring up a storm in Magnus’ gut because this was real. Their first date. Hopefully not their only.

Magnus took a deep breath and nodded, accepting Alec’s outstretched hand.

***

Alec was honestly a nervous wreck. What if the date went terribly? What if Magnus realized he didn’t want to date Alec, that he just liked kissing him and nothing more? Still, he was glad he’d chosen to ask Magnus to the fair on Friday as opposed to Sunday when they were all planning on going as a group. He’d wanted alone time with Magnus. He wanted a date not for this to just be something casual.

His nerves were briefly forgotten as they got out of the car, starting down the street to the fair. Magnus grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers like it was the easiest thing in the world.

“I didn’t realize these things actually existed,” Magnus smirked as they walked down main street that had been transformed during the day, fairy lights hung along the street, booths for carnival games had been erected up and down the side of the street, there was even a small stage in front of the library where a local band was setting up. The smell of carnival food wafted down the street from carts selling popcorn and funnel cake, fresh lemonade and cotton candy. Magnus’ eyes were wide, a smile crossing his face as they joined the stream of people heading down the street, country music streaming out of speakers set up all up and down the street.

“This is nothing,” Alec said, laughing at the look on Magnus’ face. “Wait until you see the winter festival — that’s Izzy’s favorite.”

Magnus’ grin widened, eyes sparkling beneath the fairy lights. “Who knew living in a small town could be so fun?”

Alec chuckled, tugging on Magnus’ hand to lead him towards the rows of game booths.

“Are you going to win me something?” Magnus teased.

Feeling himself flush, Alec shrugged. “Maybe, if you’re nice.”

“I’m always nice,” Magnus said, stepping close and resting his hand on Alec’s chest, brown eyes wide and serious. He was just leaning in to kiss Alec, Alec’s breath hitching, when Magnus’ eyes caught on something and he pulled away, distracted. “Oh, I love that game,” Magnus grinned, pulling Alec away, towards one of those games where you threw a dart at a balloon.

Alec laughed, following after him. “I could help,” he teased, stepping close to Magnus as he paid the game booth host, accepting a handful of darts.

Magnus smirked. “Thanks, but I think I remember your lessons on how to shoot straight well enough.”

Alec chuckled, moving to hand over his own money for his own set of darts. “Shall we test that?” he challenged, raising an eyebrow.

Magnus said nothing, gaze sharp and serious as he nodded. Alec bit his lip on a grin, turning to focus on his balloons. Magnus threw first, missing the balloon and scowling. Alec went second, hitting a blue balloon perfectly, smirking as it popped.

He glanced at Magnus whose mouth was set in a firm line. He squinted before throwing another dart and missing once again. Alec threw his quickly, hitting a pink balloon this time. Magnus’ lips turned down in a slight scowl. He threw his third dart and then his fourth, his scowl getting more pronounced with each one. Alec threw his next two, smirking when he hit the balloons.

“Sure you don’t need help?” Alec offered.

Magnus turned to scowl at him. “I’m perfectly fine thank you.”

Alec raised his hands in surrender, throwing his last dart and missing, only a little bit on purpose. He still won a small stuffed bear holding a red heart. Accepting his prize, he turned to watch Magnus, who breathed in deeply, squinting one eye closed in concentration, biting his lower lip in a distracting way. He tossed his dart and a green balloon popped.

Magnus smirked at Alec, turning and walking away like he’d hit all of them. Alec shook his head, biting back a laugh and following Magnus.

“I just wanted you to feel good for winning me something,” Magnus said when Alec gave him the bear.

Alec snorted. “Right,” he said, nodding seriously as he caught Magnus’ hand again, tugging him to the next game booth. “Now it’s your turn to win me something,” he smirked.

Magnus arched an eyebrow. “What makes you think I’ll give you my prize?” he asked, walking past Alec down the street. It was gradually growing darker as they wandered through the fair but Alec barely noticed, eyes hardly ever straying from Magnus who smiled wildly, eyes shining as he talked about school and New York. Alec’s heart raced the whole night.

***

When the band started playing an hour or so after they got to the fair, Magnus tugged Alec towards the small dance floor right there in the middle of the street. Alec followed, only giving in when Magnus turned his patented puppy dog eyes on him. He relaxed quickly, despite claims of hating dancing, letting Magnus lead him in a fast dance, hazel eyes shining as he laughed when Magnus twirled him. Magnus’ heart felt light, pulse skipping about. He couldn’t remember having a better first date — a better date in general – than this.

He tugged Alec close as the song came to a close, breathing heavy, blood on fire, adrenaline pumping.

Alec smiled down at him, licking his lips as his gaze dropped to Magnus’ mouth. “Having fun?” Alec finally asked.

Magnus nodded, heart pounding fast and hard as Alec met his gaze again, barely an inch or two between their mouths. “Lots,” he admitted. “I don’t think I’ve ever been on a date like this.”

Alec glanced away, a small smile on his face before looking back. “Want to get something to eat?” he offered.

Magnus nodded, stepping back before taking Alec’s offered hand and following him out of the crowd, roaming back down the street. Night had fully fallen by then, leaving nothing but the bright strands of fairy lights to illuminate the night, casting Alec’s face in sharp shadows. Magnus focused on breathing, on the way it felt to walk close to Alec, arms touching, hands tangled together. He’d never really noticed before how nice it was, to hold someone’s hand.

Magnus’ heart was racing and he felt a bit like he was on the edge of something big, some epic revelation; and a bit like he was falling, and it wasn’t nearly as scary as he’d thought it would be. It was like camp but somehow brighter, sharper, realer.

Magnus bit his lip on a smile, staring at Alec out of the corner of his eyes.

“Do you feel like fair food or the diner?” Alec asked after a few minutes.

Magnus turned to answer when his eyes caught on a small booth they must’ve walked past multiple times through the night but that he’d completely missed. “The diner,” he answered quickly, he loved the quaint fair but the diner, he knew, would give them more time to themselves. “But first,” he smirked, inclining his head to the small booth.

Alec followed his gaze, the smile falling off his face. “No…” he started.

“Yes,” Magnus grinned. “Come on, it will be fun.”

Alec shook his head. Magnus widened his eyes, pushing his lower lip out in a pout. Alec began to smile.

“Please?” Magnus asked, batting his eyelashes.

He could see the moment Alec gave in, just like with the dancing, the corner of his mouth twitching up in a smile, eyes softening. Grinning, Magnus grabbed Alec’s other hand, walking backward to the face painting station. He quickly befriended the artist who, it turned out, was Clary’s mom. Magnus looked through the options behind Alec’s back, smirking to himself as he picked out what they would get.

Magnus went first, talking a mile a minute to Clary’s mom as she painted a simple heart on his left cheek. Standing, Magnus gestured for Alec to sit, grinning widely at him.

“Should I be afraid?” Alec asked, sitting nonetheless.

Magnus and Jocelyn shared a look before shaking their heads.

“Don’t you trust me, Alexander?” Magnus asked, resting a hand over his heart.

Alec eyed him, squinting but not replying. Magnus laughed, moving to stand behind him as Jocelyn quickly got to painting Alec’s face. It was worth the death glare Alec turned on him when he saw it for how adorable Alec looked with a heart on his nose and cat whiskers on his cheeks.

Magnus laughed, tugging Alec by the hand away from Jocelyn’s booth. He tried, he really tried, not to laugh but then he would look over at the adorable kitten face paired with Alec’s vicious glare and start laughing all over again.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus finally said when Alec pulled him to a stop. They were at the edge of the street fair now, standing under a street lamp, the sounds of laughter and music just reaching them. “I had to,” he added, biting his lip on a grin.

They stood close, Magnus’ hands on Alec’s chest as Alec looked down on him, thoroughly unamused. Their eyes met silently, and they just stared for a minute until Alec’s eyes narrowed and Magnus laughed again, looking away.

Alec huffed but when Magnus looked again he was smiling, rolling his eyes. Before Magnus knew what was happening, Alec tugged him closer, ducking to kiss him lightly.

Magnus’ laughter cut off abruptly, heart skipping painfully as Alec’s lips just brushed against his, making his pulse sputter. Magnus grinned against Alec’s mouth, eyes closed but still picturing the heart nose and whiskers. Alec grinned back until Magnus tilted up on his toes, making himself taller than Alec as he looped his arms around Alec’s neck, pulling him down into a deeper kiss, lips parting under Alec’s.

Magnus thought that he could stand there forever, surrounded by the sounds of the fair, the soft fairy lights making it look like magic, smelling Alec’s aftershave, feeling Alec pressed against him, their mouths moving together slowly but thoroughly. Alec’s tongue brushed his, sending a shiver down Magnus’ back as something in his stomach fluttered.

When they finally pulled back they were both breathing hard. Magnus ducked his head, resting his forehead on Alec’s shoulder, biting his lip on a grin as his heart slowly returned to a normal rhythm.

Alec’s hands brushed up and down his sides lightly, making Magnus shiver again. Pulling back, Magnus smiled at him. “Food?”

***

They spent hours at the diner, eating, sharing pie, talking about Alec didn’t even know what by the end of the night. All he knew was that he didn’t want the night to end. As they left the diner, Magnus shivered in the cool night. Alec shrugged out of his coat without thought, handing it over to Magnus who smiled softly at him and slipped it on.

Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand, taking the long way to the car, not walking any faster than necessary, trying to make the night last as long as possible. He wanted to ask Magnus out again already. He wanted to kiss Magnus. Instead, he found himself saying, “I know we haven’t really talked about…the summer. And we never really talked about it, at camp,” Alec started, not completely sure himself where he was going.

Magnus came to a slow stop. They stood outside the small bookstore, the street quiet and dark that time of night, far enough from the fair to no longer hear the music.

Alec licked his lips before continuing, sweating slightly under Magnus’ gaze. “I — I’d never really done something like that before and know that maybe to you it was just a summer thing but...” Alec trailed off. Just say it, he told himself, but he couldn’t quite force the words out.

Magnus swallowed, staring down at their hands. “What we did…had, over the summer,” Magnus said softly. “I mean, I’ve had relationships before but never a summer romance. And it was more than that, to me,” he said, looking back up at Alec.

“For me too,” Alec said, heart skipping as he took a half step closer to Magnus, suddenly finding his courage once again as Magnus looked back at him. “Ever since you pulled me into the forest and kissed me… I haven’t been able to think about anything else.”

Magnus smirked, eyes shining mischievously. “Oh yeah?”

Alec nodded, stepping closer again until he could feel Magnus’ breath on his skin, until Magnus reached out, resting his hands on Alec’s hips. “I know I was an idiot, when I first saw you at school but… This summer was the best thing to happen to me in a long time,” Alec said, struggling not to get lost in Magnus’ deep eyes. “I hated it when I thought it was over, when I thought I’d never see you again.”

Magnus swallowed. “And now?”

Instead of answering, or maybe it was an answer in its own way, Alec tilted his head slightly, leaning in to capture Magnus’ lips in a soft kiss.

“If it makes you feel better,” Magnus whispered, pulling back after a minute, eyes flashing in the dark night. “I feel the same. I might have been pining a little, for you, after camp ended.”

Alec’s mouth turned up slowly as they breathed the same air, staring into Magnus' eyes. “Yeah?”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Shut up,” he muttered tugging Alec into another soft kiss.

***

The drive back to Magnus’ was far too fast for him. He wasn’t ready for the night to end, he thought, staring at Alec as they lingered outside Magnus’ house.

“Walk me to the door?” Magnus asked. Anything for another minute or two, he thought.

Alec nodded without hesitation, taking off his seatbelt and slipping out of the car. Magnus grabbed his hand on the way up to the porch. Then he just stood there, staring down at their hands under the porch light before finally looking up into Alec’s eyes. He smiled, leaning in for a kiss when Alec suddenly blurted. “We should do this again sometime.”

Freezing in place, Magnus raised an eyebrow before chuckling. Alec’s face turned red and he glanced away, rubbing the back of his neck. Shaking his head, Magnus pulled Alec into a deep kiss, losing himself in it immediately.

Magnus attempted to memorize the feel of Alec against him, the way his kiss made Magnus’ heart soar, stomach swoop, the giddy feeling it set alight in his gut as their lips brushed, tongues danced. He lingered until he forgot to breathe and was forced to pull away.

“You’re right,” he smirked as Alec slowly opened his eyes, a dazed look on his face. “We should do this again sometime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Much. Fluff. Please let me know your thoughts in the comments! Any favorite parts/lines??
> 
> I'm not entirely sure when the next chapter will be up because things are about to get super hectic so follow me on [Tumblr @imawriteriwrite](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/) for updates on that, you can also scream at me there about the fic if you would like. AND, if you're interested, hear about my upcoming Christmas Malec fic. <3
> 
> The next chapter will include more fluff and Malec becoming offical! Thanks for reading! <3<3<3
> 
> EDIT: Sooo... It's been months since this has been updated. I did not mean for that to happen. As of February 2018 this is on official hiatus. I WILL update and WILL finish this fic, I just don't currently have time so it's going to happen but it's going to be slow.


End file.
